


...And Then Two Became One

by KyuuHana



Series: ...And Two Became One [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Family, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuHana/pseuds/KyuuHana
Summary: If there was one good thing to come from Big Mom's loss to the Straw Hat brat, it was this. Finding a marriage candidate for the 2nd oldest son was a challenge in and of itself due to his appearance and age, not to mention their tarnished reputation. Despite the challenges a near by king offers a portion of his land, his only wish is that his daughter and future husband have a child and sooner rather than later.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Original Character(s), Charlotte Katakuri/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: ...And Two Became One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118774
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I suck at summaries but if you're here, thanks for checking out this fic! I originally wasn't going to write this as I still have my main one and some one shots in the works, but with current events both in the world and in personal life I needed something cute and fluffy to take my mind off of things... I am gonna try to keep everyone in character, stoic characters are always difficult for me even though they're my faves. If you've read Hello Again, this is something that's entirely different from that, not really gonna be too dark (if at all). Not beta read so if you see any mistakes, just let me know and I work them out. Thank you. Edit: Rating has been changed as I'll likely be going in depth on some things... ;)

It was mid-day when he'd first seen her, on his way to talk with Mama. She seemed comfortable, sipping tea in Mama's garden, a peaceful air surrounding her. Her hair was lilac and came in waves to her mid back, golden eyes glittered in the sunlight, lightly tan skin peaking out from a white sundress. Had he had time, he would've questioned who allowed her into their home, but for now, she didn't seem to be there to cause harm and none of his siblings had reacted either. Perhaps she was a guest of Mama's? The thing that shocked him most was how young she was, she couldn't have been much older than 30 if that... That and... she was small compared to him, though not nearly as small as a normal human, she'd probably come up to about mid waist if he were to take a guess.

Opening the doors to Mama's chambers he was greeted by Big Mom, her grin was wide and content, “Why Katakuri, I've been waiting on you!” Big Mom laughed. “It seems that the fight with Straw Hat has brought us some good fortune after all!”

“Meaning?” He asked, confusion clear, he hadn't seen Mama in such a good mood since her loss to the kid. It was even more odd considering she'd hated mentioning him.

“I've finally found you a marriage candidate! Better yet, her family doesn't care about how that mouth of your's looks, they just want an heir as soon as possible!” She laughed to herself, always quick to point out her son's flaw... “That said, I want you to wear your scarf around her until the wedding, we don't want to scare the poor girl off!”

“Why now...? Why after all these years?”

“Why? Aren't you happy? Just like many of your other siblings you get to have someone! Just enjoy her!” Big Mom shouted, shoving a piece of cake into her mouth. “Besides, she's the daughter of a King and it's a mutually beneficial alliance for us! We even get a part of his kingdom! Isn't that wonderful?” Katakuri was quiet, a wife huh...? “You should spend sometime getting to know Deadra, she should be in the garden waiting! The sooner you two have a child, the better for both parties!” Big Mom laughed dismissing her son.

The garden, huh? Wrapping his scarf around his mouth, he did as instructed, heading to the garden. He wondered if it had been the same girl as before...? No way, she was much too young, right? Yet she'd been the only one he'd seen there. Rounding the corner, the girl remained sitting at the garden table, he hadn't noticed it before but she seemed to have a small tremor, maybe her nerves were getting to her? Approaching the girl, he pulled out the chair across from her. “Deadra?”

The girl slowly glanced up. “Ah... You must be Kata-sa-!” Meeting harsh crimson eyes, her eyes went wide, her face pale as she dropped the cup from shaky hands. “Katakuri-sama... I mean... I'm sorry... How disrespectful of me...” She spoke quietly, grabbing a nearby towel and dabbing at the spilled tea. Her voice was soft, gentle, and warm... Carefully he took her wrist, stopping her, the girl now in full on tremors.

“You'll cut yourself...” She froze, he wasn't quite what she had expected... Her cheeks flushed as she caught herself staring, looking away quickly. He gently released her wrist, taking the towel and cleaning up the mess.

“Th-Thank you... I-I'm Deadra...” She offered her hand before pulling it back and scratching the back of her head. “U-Umm... but I guess you already knew that...”

“Katakuri... You don't need to be so formal, Mama said we're supposed to be wed...?” His cheeks flushed “But how... how old are you? You look much too young.” He collected the broken pieces in to towel, folding it in on itself so that it wouldn't cut either of them.

“I'm 24...” She murmured softly, unable to meet his eyes.

“I see...” He was quiet, he'd been right, she was much too young! What was Mama thinking!? She was barely half his age! “If you'll excuse me, I have to speak with Mama...”

“U-Umm ok...” She combed a section of hair behind her ear, her cheeks still red. “I'm sorry... I must have said something rude, I didn't mean to...” His hand rested on top her head as he pet her hair, he had to be careful or he felt like he'd crush her, she was much to small, young!

Making his way back to Mama's chambers, he slammed open the door. “Ah, Katakuri, welcome back!” Big Mom began laughing with her words. “That sure was quick, she's quite cute, isn't she!?”

“Mama, you know I usually don't question you... but I don't think I can do this! She's only in her 20's, not even her late 20's...!”

“Katakuri...” Big Mom's voice was deep as she glared at him. “You will go through with this marriage. The only good thing that came from our loss was that her kingdom saw your strength and chose you to be her husband.” Her anger began crackling in the air around her, had it kept up he'd be hit with her conqueror's Haki for sure. “Regardless of her age or your's, you will have your wedding this time next week, so clear out your schedule.”

He sighed. “Yes, Mama...”

“And get to know the poor girl, she'll be staying here with us after all! Just shaking like a leaf, almost as if she fears her future husband... As she should, of course!” Her laughter echoed through the hall, Katakuri gritting his teeth.

* * *

The next time he'd seen her was in the kitchen, her hair tied into a messy bun, flour on her cheek as she was learning from the chefs how to bake. An arm wrapped around a bowl, whisk in hand. “What are you doing...?” He asked, an eyebrow raised, his voice low. From the tiny girl in front of him came a shriek as she hadn't seen him approach, her cheeks a deep crimson. The bowl clattering onto the counter, spilling batter all over the counter and her clothes, she sighed.

“You must think I'm pathetic, I'm always making a mess every time you see me...” She had tears at the corners of her eyes, before he knew it, he'd found himself reaching towards her. A large hand pressed against her cheek as she shivered, her eyes closing tightly. His hand was warm, she leaned into the touch, her hands on either side of his as he softly wiped at her tears.

“You're warm... Are you not feeling well?” She might not have been family yet, but if they were to be wed as his mother said... He should start treating her as such, right?

Deadra's cheeks flushed darker. “I-I'm fine...!” She pulled away, returning to stirring her mix, trying her best to to hide her face in her shoulder.

Katakuri crossed his arms, leaning his back against the counter. “You never answered my question...”

“Huh?” She looked up to him.

“What are you doing? Or rather what are you making?” He raised his eyebrow up at her as he watched her work.

“Well, I asked the chefs what your favorite food was as I was told you like doughnuts best... I also heard you often have your private merienda around this time so I had wanted to make them for you. I want to be a good wife and make your favorite foods...” She swallowed hard, looking up to him. His back came from off the counter as he approached her, causing her to step back. His hand reached into the bowl, taking shells out from the mix. Mama had said she was from a royal family, it must have been her first attempt at cooking...

“For the record, I don't think you're pathetic...” A slight blush could be seen on his cheeks from over his scarf, causing Deadra to smile softly, he could actually be a little handsome. “Is this your first time cooking?” She nodded. “For a first attempt you're not doing terrible.” She peeked over the side of the bowl as he grabbed an egg, cracking it into the bowl, careful not to get the shell in. “You just have to be very gentle or you can get shell pieces in... There's also a bit too much flour, you might need to double check your measurements...”

“I didn't know you had to measure it out... I'm sorry Katakuri-sama... I guess it's a failure huh?” She laughed softly, a bitter smile on her face, he hadn't ment to hurt her...

“It can still be fixed, it's your first time and doughnuts can be messed up easily.” She was quiet, looking down at the ground her hands clutched in the apron at her waist. “You're learning so some mistakes are expected... I'm glad... you thought of me...” His cheeks were full on red now from what she could see, she couldn't help giggling.

“Really? You mean that!?” She stepped towards him smiling brightly. “I'll get it right next time for sure!”

He leaned back from her as she stepped on her tip toes to be closer to him. “I do... and if I'm to be your husband... You don't have to be so formal with me.”

“Then can I call you Kata-kun?” She took his hand, looking into his eyes.

“In that case I shall call you Dea...” He turned to face away from her.

She nodded enthusiastically, approving of the nickname, unaware of his smile beneath his scarf. She'd admit she'd been intimidated by the man at first but he seemed to be genuinely kind and caring. “Dea it is...!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no one minds an update so soon? I had ideas but I think it'll have to be next chapter as these two had some emotions to vent... As stated, writing is keeping me sane. Also if there's any tags that I should add, let me know! I approve comments so long as they're not rude, i had a bad history of that on some of my first fics so I might be a bit scarred...? lol Anyway to the next chapter?

The next time he saw her, Mama had insisted the girl join them for dinner, having the two sit together. Deadra was quiet as she hardly touched her food. She seemed to have something on her mind as the food joyfully sung about how great it tasted and begged to be eaten. She couldn't bring herself to eat it and instead found herself stabbing at a particularly loud sausage multiple times in annoyance, her teeth grit. Why was this place so damn cheerful!? She just wanted quiet, was that so much to ask...!? Katakuri glanced to her, sensing her frustration. He raised his eyebrow to her, she glanced up to him, gesturing for him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear. Begrudgingly he decided to humor her, leaning down as she cupped a hand over his ear. “Kata-kun... does all the food here speak? Is there anywhere... quieter?” Deadra whispered into the taller man's ear.

“You'll get used to it.” Katakuri's voice was just quiet enough for her to hear, her cheeks puffing out and arms crossing. He couldn't help but smirk, she'd seemed mature for her age but right now she was acting just like Flambe when she didn't get her way... “Besides, the chefs worked hard to make the food.”

“I know that b-”

“My my! Seems you two are already sharing secrets!” Big Mom exclaimed. “If there's a problem you can tell me little Deadra!” She grinned wickedly as she looked at her. “We'll try to accommodate you!” Deadra's blood froze in her veins, while she had been polite as she spoke, she knew Big Mom was upset, meaning there better not be a problem. Deadra quickly shook her head, her body going into full on tremors.

“No, no, of course not... You've been so generous already Mama!” She looked up in to Big Mom's eyes, trying her best to come off as sincere. She really didn't mean to sound ungrateful, Big Mom really was helping her and her family and were accommodating her fairly well, all things considered. “I really do appreciate it!” Unsure if it was the right action, Katakuri placed a hand on her thigh in an attempt to help her to relax, her nerves lighting up. Her cheeks burned as she stared down at the table to take her focus away from the touch, it was like she had come alive and she couldn't help but fidget nervously. Should she return the touch? Would that be over stepping her bounds?

Fuck it... Swallowing hard, she laid her hand on top of his, gripping it tightly causing his cheeks to flush in turn. He turned to look at her, she really was small compared to him, her hand only about as big as his palm. He'd heard from the chefs that she'd been trying to make doughnuts properly for him after, he'd be lying if he wasn't touched by her diligence and willingness to learn for and about him... He... had kind of wanted to do something for her too...

As dinner closed out, he reached out for her hand, taking it softly. She froze, turning back to look at him. “Dea... would you come with me? There's somewhere I'd like to show you...” She couldn't see his face too well under his scarf, maybe he was upset? She must have insulted Big Mom or the chefs... She hadn't ment to...

She nodded hesitantly, if she were to be punished, she'd accept it with grace and dignity. He walked ahead of her, still gripping her hand as she walked quickly to keep up with the man. Her eyes going wide as they passed by both the kitchen and Big Mom's room. “Kata-kun... where are we going?” The man was quiet as he led her around a corner. “Kata-kun!” She shouted, pulling her hand free and pulling back, her breath heavy. He turned looking back to her, his eyes unreadable.

“I should've asked if you even wanted to hold hands... Sorry Deadra...” He continued walking ahead, had he not heard her...? More so she wanted to keep holding his hand, to keep being close to him, to have him call her Dea again... He was warm and this place felt so cold... It was like he distanced himself after Big Mom had gotten upset with her... He began walking ahead of her, she began messing with her hands, biting into her lip. This is awkward... she didn't know what to talk to him about, she wanted to talk to him, how had he grown up in a place so... animated... yet he was so quiet? He'd said she was too young but he never said how old he was. All she knew of the man was that he was respected and loved sweets just like his mother... Was she going to complain about the lack of conversation? Didn't she ask for quiet? So why did this silence bother her...? Opening her mouth to speak, Katakuri cut her off. “You don't have to force yourself to talk to me, I don't need that kind of false kindness...”

False kindness!? How had he known she was going to speak? What's more, did he really think she'd waste her time on something like that!? She grit her teeth, running in front of him and spreading her arms out. He eyed her questioningly, while he'd seen her do this through perception, he hadn't thought she'd actually step in front of him. “What exactly are you doing...?” His voice was low and harsh, just audible enough for her to hear.

She swallowed hard as she looked into his eyes. “I wouldn't do something so futile as to offer someone a false kindness.” She glared up at the man towering above her. “Is it so hard to believe that maybe, just maybe, I want to get to know you?” He was thoroughly confused, his Haki hadn't shown him this and he didn't expect the girl to have such a strong fire to her considering how timid she had been thus far. “If we are to be wed, I want to be close you!” Her cheeks were red, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. “I'm sorry if that's selfish... I'm sorry if you had someone else you liked prior to the arrangement... If I'm not what you wanted or expected... That I'm young and don't understand...” She was in full on tremors now as she wiped at her eyes and began sniffling. “If I did something wrong, I'm sorry...”

Crouching down to his knees, he hesitantly wrapped his arms round her, pulling her close in an embrace. Her eyes wide in shock, her face growing redder by the minute as he held her quietly. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, she wasn't sure how much time went by before he finally spoke. “You have nothing to be sorry for...” She could feel the heat of his breath through his scarf... it was comforting in a way... “I...” He sighed, could he really let her see his vulnerabilities? Maybe one or two would be ok...? Somehow it felt good to have her in his arms without her trying to run... She was small but also somehow felt soft in all the right ways. “I'm the one with the hang ups... I love my family but... I don't think I measure up to what they expect of me... I don't particularly have someone that I care for in that way, I can't say I ever have. If not for Mama telling me directly, if it was ok to disappoint her, I don't know that we'd be where we are...”

Deadra's heart stung, it was something she understood, it had been much the same with her... She wasn't born a man... She'd had a large family with multiple sisters, but her parents had never had a boy and refused to give the throne to a woman or outsider... Her being the oldest, they'd asked that she try to conceive a boy through this marriage once it was finalized so that her father could raise him to be a King... It didn't surprise her that Big Mom would want a part of that. Much like him it seemed, she loved her family and they respected her... but love and respect aren't the same!

“I probably get it more than you realize...” She spoke quietly, pulling away from him, her hands clenching tightly in her dress. “My family wants me to hurry up and have a child but... I don't know you at all.” She looked to the ground, unable to meet his eyes. “I... love my family too... and they respect me, but I don't think it's the same as “loving” me...” She glanced up, surprised to see his eyes wide, it really must have been the same with him too... “I'm scarred to have a child... I'm scarred that I'll never love anyone... to be in a marriage that neither party is happy in...” Her arms wrapped around herself. “I haven't ever had feelings for someone even... and I'm a disappointment to my family.”

He moved closer to her to look at her better, his eyes were soft as he spoke, shocking her. “And want makes you say that?”

“My name... it means “broken hearted” or “sorrowful”... the rest of my sisters names fall on that same line as well... I think I'd prefer something food related like your family, if I'm honest.” She giggled softly, trying to make light of the situation. Katakuri felt his heart ache for the girl, they really had more in common than he thought... “It actually made me really happy when you said you'd call me Dea instead.”

Behind his scarf Katakuri smiled softly, looking into her eyes. “You really aren't what I expected...” He laughed softly, his hand cupping her cheek. “I'm not sure that I am either for you... but I'm going to try to at least be a good husband to you Dea... And hopefully we can learn to love, together...”

She grinned wide. “You just laughed, I'm glad...” She jumped into him, her arms going around his neck, he gently pulled her to him. “Kata-kun, could you still show me... what you were going to show me?”

* * *

“I think you'll like this room, at least I hope so...” Katakuri stated, looking to the girl he carried in his arms, she refused to separate from him for some reason. Something about that if she had an argument or disagreement, she liked to spend time with the person after to make sure things were ok...? It was strange to him...

Deadra's mouth fell open, her eyes wide with wonder, having been brought to the library. “It's so huge!” He could practically see the stars in her eyes, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes tearing again. She certainly did cry a lot... He chuckled softly to himself. “I can only imagine how much information is here... Mama must've collected a lot over the years...!” Some how, hearing Dea calling Big Mom “Mama” made him happy... He'd lie if the girl's expressions and unpredictability weren't a bit... cute?

He set her down on the ground as she ran to a nearby bookshelf, oddly enough she went straight to the nonfiction section, unpredictable... It really was a different experience for him. Her hand traced over the titles, she had wanted to find a book on devil fruits, she knew there was an encyclopedia on them but she knew those were rare... She'd heard her future husband had the Mochi-Mochi Fruit and wanted to know more about it, what it had the ability to do, how it might affect things. While she intended on following through with the marriage, it wouldn't hurt to have an escape route planned if she ever needed it... She hated having these dark thoughts but after several threats, kidnaps, and _other_ attempts, she wasn't gonna just let her guard down, lest her self defense training be a waste.

“Nii-chan, how rare to see you in here!” Brulee walked over to him following his line of sight to the girl and smirking. “Ah, so that's why...!” She jabbed him lightly in the ribs. “Your fiance has such a pretty face though...”

Pretty? Is that how most people saw her? “I guess...”

“You can admit she's attractive, I wouldn't fault you for it.” Brulee took another look at the girl, frowning and crossing her arms. “She's pretty young for you though... but I mean the age difference can't be that bad, right?”

Katakuri sighed. “Depends on what you consider bad.” Turning his head away from his sister, a blush crept to his cheeks. “She's still a child...” Brulee looked to him, expecting more, causing Katakuri to groan. “24... Half my age...”

Brulee's eyes practically jumped out of her skull. “What is Mama thinking!?” She shrieked, Deadra turning to the sound, Katakuri covering his sister's mouth and quietly shushing her. His cheeks were red over his scarf as he pulled away from his sister and cleared his throat. Deadra tilted her head waiting on an answer before giving up and shrugging her shoulders; if he wanted her to know, she was sure he'd tell her. “Does Deadra-chan know how old you are? Ugh... I thought you weren't such a creeper, Nii-chan...”

“I-It's not like that...” He mumbled, hiding his face further into his scarf, glad to have it for the fist time since his loss to Straw Hat. “I haven't had a chance to mention it yet though... I just hope this isn't a sign Mama is going senile...”

“I'm hoping not either...” Brulee sighed. “Well, look at it this way, Mama wants the two of you to have a child soon and with her age, that'll be easy!” She pat his back.

“Please stop... I have no intention of pushing her to do that until both of us are ready... besides, I don't know that I can...”

“What do you mean? Don't tell me you can't get-!”

“It's not that!” He groaned, why was Brulee giving him so much shit? It's not like he chose this. “I... am pretty sure I'd crush her... in more then one way...” He swallowed hard, he didn't just feel that way, he was almost 100 percent certain he'd end up tearing her hymen just to fit in her... Contrary to popular belief, he knew that it shouldn't happen unless something _very_ wrong happened... but if they ever were intimate, it'd be an unavoidable, even if he'd tried to use his devil fruit abilities to make himself smaller and avoid it... There was no way... “I don't want to hurt her.”

Brulee giggled. “At least you're already seeing her as family...” As Katakuri went to respond he was cut off.

“Kata-kun!” Deadra's voice was cheerful as she ran over with a stack of books. “Do you think Mama would mind me borrowing some books?” She looked up to Brulee and began to tremble. “Ah, sorry, I don't think we've formally met...” Bowing to the older woman, she looked up to her. “Deadra.”

Brulee giggled. “I like her, you can call me big sis Brulee. Welcome to the family little Deadra.” Deadra nodded, smiling softly, glad to see she at least was friendly to her. “Though I already found what I was looking for... Katakuri, make sure to tell her, ok?” Deadra looked between the two as Katakuri nodded, had she missed something...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may or may not have gotten away from me and be a bit longer than the other 2... I had only the one idea, and then others came and now here we are. I should also note that my initial plan was not to have a few events happen so soon but that tends to be the case with my stories. ^^" There is a little bit of a dark moment to this one but I promise the sweetness makes up for it!

Katakuri wasn't sure how they had ended up like this, the small girl had nested in his lap, her head leaned back against his chest as she read, him laying back against her bed. His arms were around her waist, his head resting on top of her's as he lifted an eyebrow at her book of choice. Devil Fruits, huh...? “So Kata-kun, I never asked...” Her voice was low, not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled in the room. “How old are you...? You keep saying I'm young, but you can't be any worse than some of the other suitor's my father's considered...”

He swallowed hard. “Would... you like to take a guess...?”

She readjusted to look up at him properly, setting her book on the bedside table behind her, taking a hard look into magenta eyes and scanning over them. “If I'm honest... it's hard to tell... Mostly because half of your face is hidden by this scarf...” Cautiously she raised her hands, sliding hands under his scarf to touch his face, his eyes going wide. He quickly took her hands as her fingers grazed over the scars there, he moved her hands away, holding them back to prevent her from touching his face again. Why did her eyes look... sad...? “What happened...? They go all the way up to your ears... Did someone-?”

“You don't need to worry about that... Weren't you going to take a guess?” His voice was harsh, Deadra pouting in response, he swore this girl must have had no fear.

“Fine, I won't push it then...” She was lost in thought. “38...?”

Releasing her wrists, he chuckled. “You're off by about a decade... Though I'll take that as a compliment...”

She grinned and began giggling. “I got another chuckle, I think I'm finally starting to rub off on you!” His cheeks flushed as he tried to hide it behind his scarf, damn this little brat... “So then 48...? That's not so bad...” What!? His mouth fell open, his eyes wide. “I mean my father's tried to set me up with even older men before... And...” Her cheeks flushed as she turned away. “It's... not like you're unattractive... at least for what I can see of your face...”

That was what he feared, the unknown and her rejecting him after that... Wait... She said he was...? He feared...? He looked at her confused, she wasn't bothered by his age either... “You... find me attractive...?” He hadn't realized it but he'd been smiling softly, his chest warm.

She nodded, looking back to him. “I do... that's why I want to see the rest of your face... I know the wedding will be in a couple days... but... I'm curious.” She pressed her forehead against his, her eyes closed. “I'm sure that due to the scars... it's something very sensitive and personal for you, so I understand if you don't want to show me yet.”

Katakuri was quiet, she was such an unusual girl, it was rare that he was unable to predict someone... Rarer that he was ok with being so close to someone and them touching him. Maybe she was right, she was rubbing off on him. He slid a hand into her hair, holding her there as his eyes slid closed as well. “It's not just me... Mama thinks I'll scare you off too.” He sighed. “I said I'd allow my face to be seen more, but I'd be lying if I wasn't a bit relieved when Mama asked me to hide it again.” The two pulled away from the other, eyes meeting.

Deadra was quiet, thinking of the right words to say. “What is it made you decide to hide your face initially...?” She sat back so she could see him better, her eyes expectant.

He didn't know how exactly to respond, not wanting to let her in too much. Looking down at her, he couldn't help thinking she reminded him of a puppy, eager and wanting all of his attention. Was it alright to admit she might be a bit... cute? “I... was teased a lot for how my mouth looked, I'd beat up or kill anyone who dared insult me about it... One day, a group of those who lost to me kidnapped Brulee and scarred her face to get back at me. I didn't want to see any of my other family members get hurt because of me.”

“That's entirely reasonable, but it's not on you, it's on the assholes that attacked her.” She squeaked, shit... she hadn't ment to cuss around him, if her father found out, he'd have scolded her for “ruining her chances” with another candidate. Katakuri chuckled softly, petting her hair, definitely a puppy. Deadra cleared her throat. “Sorry... I shouldn't be speaking that way.”

“In case you forgot, you're joining a pirate family, it's par for the course.” He moved his hand away crossing his arms.

She giggled. “I guess you're right.” She shook her head. “As stated, it's on them and I'm really sorry that happened to you and Brulee-nee-chan... people can be cruel...” She turned her back to him, her arms sliding under her hair, lifting it up. From her right shoulder going down past her dress on the left was a deep, faded scar, his eyes were wide. “When I was 15... Someone had kidnapped me and my sister Mara...” Letting down her hair, she turned to face him again. “They tried to do something... _unforgivable_... to her... Before the men could get to her, I shielded her. In an attempt to get me to move they burned me with a hot rod and beat me.” She shook her head, her teeth grit. “Mara felt so guilty but I was just glad she wasn't hurt too. I think it's the same for Brulee-nee-chan...”

He hadn't actually thought about it that way... That and... This girl had something tragic happen too... He hoped she wouldn't have to experience something like that again. No, as her husband he'd keep her safe... “Maybe you're right...” He sighed.

“She obviously loves you and you two seem close.” She smiled. “Family comes first, especially when it comes to our dear little siblings, right?” She rested her hands on his calves, her smile was warm.

“Right.” He couldn't help smiling too behind his scarf.

* * *

“Deadra-sama!” A servant called after her as she ran. “Please, you need to come to the meeting! Mama and your parents are waiting!”

“I won't!” Her hair in a high ponytail and tied with a pastel yellow ribbon, a short lolita styled dress in the same pastel yellow and white. Running behind a pillar to hide from the servant, growling as she approached.

“Deadra-sama! Stop acting so childish! It is necessary for the families to formally meet! Do you not want to marry Katakuri-sama after all?” Deadra clicked her tongue at their words. How did they expect her to answer... Katakuri was kind... she could see herself happy with him... She wasn't against it, that wasn't her concern in the slightest...

“Who would want to be pushed into a marriage...?” Katakuri asked, setting his hand on Deadra's head.

“Kata-kun!?” Deadra gasped. “No! No! Please understand it's not-!”

“You don't need to explain yourself... It's not like either of us asked for this...” His words were blunt as he walked towards the meeting location. Deadra was quiet as she walked behind him, trying her best to hold back tears. It really wasn't that... You idiot... Deadra thought, biting her lip.

* * *

“So Big Mom, how do we know this won't be like what happened with Germa? That would obviously be very unfortunate for us!” Deadra's father laughed loudly. Dark purple hair to his shoulders with a full beard, he was quite a bit larger then Deadra but wasn't near the size of Katakuri or Big Mom, he had a dark tan compared to his daughter with bright blue eyes.

Big Mom laughed, munching on a very talkative pancake. Katakuri sat with his arms crossed as he leaned against the back of his chair. Deadra was quiet, her hands folded together in her lap, glaring at the talking food, wanting only for it to shut up. She prayed that her father wouldn't bring _it_ up... Things were already awkward enough...

“Oh for us as well, King Kek! Besides, I've been hoping to marry off this boy of mine for sometime and I only have things to gain from this union!” Big Mom laughed loudly as she spoke. “There's hardly anything to be gained from attacking you!”

“How fortunate for us!” Kek laughed loudly. Beside him sat his wife Dahlia, her hair a light pink and set in elegant, long curls, her eyes golden and skin pale. Next to her was Mara who had straight, dark pink hair and light blue eyes with pale skin, she was constantly looking to Deadra, a look of concern on her face.

“Our useless daughter actually has a use for us! Hope you don't mind that we invited Mara-chan?” Queen Dahlia mused this time, her, King Kek and Big Mom continuing to discuss the failures of their children. No wonder they were getting along so well...

Katakuri glanced over to Deadra, her hands clenched tightly in her lap, her lip bit and bleeding, his eyes wide. “Nee-chan...” Mara muttered, crouching at her side. “You know how father and mother are...” Her hands resting over her's. “You have many wonderful qualities, any of our sister's would say the same.”

Deadra released a held breath, her voice shaky, quiet. “I know... our parents are the failures, not us...” Her hand came up to rest on her sister's cheek, her thumb rubbing over it softly. “Don't worry about me Mara. I'm sorry, I'm a bad older sister.” Deadra smiled softly.

“That's not true!” Mara hissed, grateful that the talking food and their parents and Big Mom were covering over their voices. Looking over to Katakuri and meeting his eyes she was gonna be pleading with him to agree. “Katakuri-san! You must agree, right!? I know you haven't known my sister for long, but I'm sure you've seen some good qualities in her, right!?”

Pulling up his scarf, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Maybe... A few...?” It was more then that... She was persistent, warm hearted, kind, and brave. He wasn't used to that from a stranger, it hurt some weird part of him to see her cry and beat herself up like this. It took him a moment to realize that in reality, that was why she didn't want to join... not because of... him. “Dea, Mara, would you like to leave?” Their eyes wide at his words.

“What!? What about Big Mom? And our parents?” Mara spoke up, standing to her feet.

“Trust me when I say Mama won't even notice.” He sighed. “Besides, I could say I'm showing you her collection in the library or treating your lip.” Deadra couldn't help thinking this was probably the most she'd heard him speak.

“Kata-kun...” Deadra's voice was soft as the taller man stood to his feet, offering her his hand. She nodded, her eyes holding a strong determination. “Alright. Let's go.” She took his hand, her smile warm.

* * *

“Sit down over there.” Katakuri said, pointing to the toilet seat, the lid down for her. From the bathroom cabinet he grabbed some medical supplies to clean up and help her lip heal quickly. Mara sat on the bathtub edge by her sister, swinging her legs. He hadn't really observed her before but she seemed to be about 19, he smirked to himself, same age as the Straw Hat brat... “Were your parents why you didn't want to be there?” He asked, crouching to his knees before sitting back on his feet. He wanted to be sure of the reason, not just his imagination getting ahead of him.

Deadra was quiet as she nodded, not meeting the man's eyes, Mara sighed as she stood up. “Nee-chan won't say it... so I will!” Mara smirked as she looked to her sister.

Deadra's face in absolute horror and bright red. “Mara, don't you even, or I swear to-!”

“Nee-chan thought you were attractive since she first saw your photo in the candidates list.” Mara smiled sweetly, ignoring her sister's call of her name in protest, Katakuri looking over to Deadra in stunned silence. “The relationship with our parents has always been strained for us and our sisters, Nee-chan has always been more like a parent to us then they ever were so we treasure her dearly. I stated the first part as I can safely assure you it wasn't because of you that she didn't want to be there.”

“I see...” Were the only words he could get out when he finally spoke, his face now fully flushed.

“That and Nee-chan is afraid they'll try to convince Big Mom and your family to have a bedding ceremony...” Mara giggled.

“A what...?” Katakuri's eyebrow lifted, Deadra placed her face in her hands as she groaned, absolutely mortified.

“It's a tradition for new bride's and groom's in our country, a way of proving a marriage is consummated.” Mara pointed a finger up as she spoke. “Both are carried by their families into the bedroom, stripping them along the way, and laid mostly bare in their bed. White sheets are placed down as a means of proof as well and in some cases, the couple's first time is wat-”

Katakuri cleared his throat, if him or Deadra could get any redder, they would. “I can safely say I don't want that either.”

“It's an embarrassing, gross, and outdated custom...” Deadra groaned, trying to rub the embarrassment off of her face. “I'd do anything to avoid it...”

A drop of blood hit her dress, reminding Katakuri that her lip was still injured. Taking her jaw, he tilted her head up towards him, pulling out a disinfectant pad. “I'm going to need you to move your hands...” His voice low as he spoke.

“With that outta the way, I'm gonna go check out the library! I heard Big Mom has a large and unusual animal collection in there and I'd love to check it out.” Mara stated, walking through the door and leaving the two alone. She smiled wide, happy to see a strong red ribbon uniting the two. “Nee-chan, you and Katakuri-san are really a good fit, even if you can't see your bond like I can.”

“Dea.” His voice was firm as she slowly lowered her hands. “This might sting a bit.” He warned, he could actually be gentle like this... He pressed the pad to her lip as she winced slightly from the sting. “You could have told me and we would've left sooner.”

“Sorry... It's...” She sighed. “It's often hard for me to put myself into words or ask for help... For my parents and their guests, I play a well rounded, polite, educated daughter. I tried to seem that way at first with you too, but when I saw you in person, you had such a strong presence. I lost my cool immediately and started acting like the childish person that I am... I try to act like I don't need anything, to not be a burden, to help but... I tend to cause more problems then I fix. I'm a complete failure of a person, let alone a princess...”

He sat quietly as he listened to her, pulling away the disinfectant pad when the bleeding calmed, putting a balm on her lip to help speed up the healing and prevent further bleeding. He couldn't help finding her lips soft, maybe more so than he'd thought they'd be... No... He wasn't thinking about her lips... it was just an observation... Just that. “You are a bit clumsy, you have your needy moments, and you are childish... but those qualities aren't necessarily a bad thing.” He looked away from her, a thought running through his head...

“Is that really so...?” She looked to him, her eyes hopeful, he chuckled softly, he could practically see the ears and wagging tail. She was definitely a puppy, his hand reached up to cup her face, his thumb tracing over her cheek.

“Yeah. No matter how old we get, we're still going to have some childish behaviors and no one's perfect. By this time tomorrow... we'll be getting wed, and I don't want my wife to speak so ill of herself.”

Deadra smiled warmly. “Thank you... Kata-kun and I'm sorry...” Her voice was sweet, welcoming... He sighed, it would be going against Mama's words... but he felt he could show her, consequences be damned. Slowly he pulled of his scarf a bit at a time, setting it in his lap, Deadra gasped, her hands covering her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks. So... Mama had been right... it was a mistake... He set the medical supplies next to himself. “Kata-kun...” Her next actions froze him in place. Her hands gently went along his scars, her eyes full of concern. “Do they hurt...? I didn't think they went so deep...”

Was she not concerned about his teeth...? Did she not realize the danger they posed to her...? “Not for years...” He was quiet, truly she was unusual...

“I'm glad!” She giggled, her grin wide, it caused his heart to do some weird twinge he'd never experienced. “Do your teeth ever poke you? Or cause you problems with eating...?”

“Not so much... Is that really your only comments on my mouth...?” He paused, his eyes scanning her's. “You aren't scared or concerned?”

She hummed, lost in thought. “Not particularly... though I guess thinking about it... Maybe concerned? Hmm... It just means we'll have to be careful when... we... kiss, right?” Her face burned with her words as she hid it behind her hands. Kiss.. She mentioned k-kissing him!? She knew that they would have to tomorrow but... Katakuri's mouth fell open, his face flushing in turn. So... she had thought about that...

Propping his chin in his hand he closed his eyes. “I... suppose you're right...” He glanced up to her, smirking. She kind of looked like an octopus being so red like that... it was cute. “Tell me...” She lifted her eyebrow. “What do you think of me... honestly?”

“Huh?” She blinked in confusion. “I thought Mara made it clear...” She leaned in close to Katakuri's face, her eyes meeting his directly. “I think you are attractive and your age doesn't bother me. I think you are caring and honorable or your siblings wouldn't respect you so much. You, much like me, have trouble expressing yourself in words and can be childish in your own ways. I think it's cute that you like sweets and know how to take the proper time to enjoy yourself and relax. All in all, I think you're a great guy and... I might be starting... to like you...? I think...?”

He wasn't sure what caused him to do it, what the pull he felt to her was, all he knew was he wanted to taste her lips... His hand slid into her hair, slow and steadily he pulled her closer to him, their lips meeting softly. The kiss was tender and intimate, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself closer, sliding into his lap. She was sweet, a different kind then his favorite doughnuts, or even some of the chef's best pastries, but he knew he'd need to be careful with her.

Pulling away, their eyes met again, a blush on both their cheeks. “So... I take it my feelings are mutual then...?” Deadra questioned.

Katakuri smirked. “Something like that.” He leaned his back against the wall, pulling and holding her close, her arms wrapping around him as best they could. Both parties grateful that their first kiss was a private affair between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... so I've had a lot of ideas for this and might finish this before I go back to my main fic... lol. It's kind of short this time as if I wrote everything out in terms of this particular scene, it'd be too long for my personal liking. It's also my first time attempting to write or writing vows/ a wedding scene and I have few experiences with weddings so I'm crossing my fingers it's ok. Hope you enjoy! =D

Loud... that was the best way to describe Big Mom's land, the Tea Party/ wedding in full swing. Soon... she'd be Katakuri's... She paced around the waiting room in her dress, a mermaid tail styled one coming up to a collar around her neck, the section above her bust made of lace as was her veil. Her hair was up in a bun, braids going from the sides and around the base, her bangs brushed to the side. Clear crystal earrings dangled off her ears, long white silk gloves going just above her elbow, with each step her high heels threatened to trip and kill her.

“Deadra-sama, it's time for you to come forward.” One of the servants spoke, Deadra sighed and walked to the exit and down the hall towards the party. It had been discussed between their families that she'd be living on Komugi Island with Katakuri, so that he could remain a sweet's general for Big Mom while leaving Deadra close enough to her Kingdom, not that it mattered so much to her parents, all they cared about is if her and her future husband had a son...

She shook her head to dismiss her thoughts, when had she become such a gloomy person? Her heart hammered in her chest, their first night together... a child... and more so, would they both even be willing to give that child up...? Perhaps that was why her parents sought out an arranged marriage, make them more inclined to do so. She began feeling dizzy, her footsteps fumbling. No! She had to do this! For her family, for Katakuri's family.

She hadn't been away from her sisters for this long before and she worried for them in her absence, that's right... She wouldn't ever live with them again... She felt sick, in attempt to steady herself she braced against a wall. “Deadra-sama! Are you ok?” the servant from before came to her side.

“I'm fine, I just need some water or air I think?” Nodding the servant quickly got her cool glass of water. “Thank you...” Deadra quickly calmed her breath, taking slow sips of the liquid.

From down the hall her father stormed towards her, harshly grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her forward, causing her to drop the glass and it shattering on the floor below. “You've postponed this long enough Deadra! You are making a fool of us in front of pirates and your future husband! Stop being so disgraceful!” Her father's voice was harsh, the cracked glass under her foot and grip on her arm hurt as she was forced to limp along. “This is why women are under men!” Disgusting misogynistic ass... She hated having his blood in her veins...

Katakuri stood waiting for her at the front of the room, feeling all too stuffy from the suit, white not being his particular favorite color. The vest underneath a grey/ silver color and a dark grey tie, that was another thing... this stupid tie! Spikes lining part of the coat at the shoulders, his usual gloves in place and spurs still on his heels, at least parts of it was his fashion...

He'd noticed before already, there was a delay, Mama wouldn't be happy... She liked it when things followed a schedule and went as planned, something was wrong. Before Deadra even arrived, he saw that she'd be limping... What had happened to her? His perception didn't show him that much, just a brave face and her father's smug smile as he presented her. “Dea...” He turned in the direction of the hall's entrance, his mouth set in a hard line as the events played out the same.

Her father's arm was tight around her elbow as she limped, a smile wide as she waved, she was trying to hide it and he was likely the only one to notice the truth. “Finally!” Big Mom laughed. “Now let's get this wedding underway so that we can have some of that delicious wedding cake!” Her and Katakuri's hands uniting in a hold as she reached the alter.

Katakuri carefully eyed her, looking for what was causing her to limp, it was then that he noticed the bruising on her right arm. His eyes narrowed in an angry glare, who the hell dared hurt her!? A calm fury taking over him as the officiant read off his lines to them and the crowd, Deadra looking away from him and everyone else. “Who the fuck did this to you...!” His voice a low growl, just enough for her to hear, her head snapping up and eyes wide. She knew that he could be intimidating but she'd never experienced for herself past their first meeting, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes, mouth opened in a quiet gasp.

“I'll talk to you about it when we get a moment to ourselves...” Her voice was low when she finally spoke. “I'm sorry...” She looked up to him, her grin wide and cheeks red. “You look handsome by the way...” Big Mom annoyed at the lack of a reaction from the girl, her son was a monster, she should be scared of him dammit! This was not near as entertaining for her as she hoped.

“Not that it's my concern at this moment... but I guess I could say... you look beautiful too...” His cheeks pink as he cleared his throat and looked away from her, she giggled softly.

“We've gathered here to unite the Moran and Charlotte households in matrimony.” The officiant echoed to the hall and it's guests. “I remind you both that these vows are sacred and should be honored in your marriage.” Glancing to the other, they both nodded. “Are you Moran Deadra free, lawfully, to marry Charlotte Katakuri? ”

“I am.” Her voice soft, a thumb rubbed over the back of her hand in reassurance, the question then being asked of Katakuri, an “I am” from him as well. Whatever occurred from this point on, they could rely on the other as they were in it together, both going through the same thing. The officiant proceeded to ask them to state their vows.

Katakuri swallowing hard before he spoke, his words stumbling a bit from embarrassment. “Deadra, while we haven't known each other long... I consider you my family. I vow to keep you safe, protect, and value you. To allow you to be yourself, enjoy the things you like, and to take whatever time or space you need to adjust until you can say you're happy and come to love me.” Taking the ring, he carefully slipped it onto her finger, his heart beat loud in his ears. Taking her hands, he held them tightly, her's feeling so small in his grasp. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Deadra took a deep breath before beginning her set of vows, squeezing his hands back. “Katakuri, our time together has been short so far, but I see a bright future ahead of us as we move forward. I vow to honor, cherish, and value you. I'm proud to also consider you my family as we build our own home together and learn to do so with love and compassion. I vow to be there in the good and the bad, and every moment forward so that we can both be happy.” She sighed, taking the ring from it's place to her side and slid it onto his finger, her nerves lighting up. “I too, with this ring, I thee wed”

Neither were able to meet the other's eyes as they're cheeks burned, the officiant pronouncing them wed with a “you may now kiss your bride.” Lifting up her veil, he found himself gulping, she had looked even better than he realized... Her arms reached for his neck as he crouched down, a hand gently coming around the back of her head, pressing them closer together. Eyes met for a moment before shutting closed, lips meeting in passion and warmth as they kissed the other back harder.

Sweeping an arm under her knees, she squeaked loudly. “K-Katakuri!?” She clung tightly around her husband's neck, causing him to chuckle.

“I vowed to protect you... No matter from who.” His lips on her's again, her hands cupping around his ears and jawline, both breathless as they looked to each other. “Now after I help you, I want a name.” His voice low as he carried her out of the hall towards the reception.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a double upload as initially this was one really long chapter but I cut it in about half (still working on the 2nd half) so there may be the next chapter soon after this. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it so far and thank you for the kudos and comments! ^^ Hope everyone is being safe and doing well!

The murderous rage he held towards her father couldn't be contained, his eyes narrowing even before she began speaking. Treating her like property, it was no different than Mama... No, he didn't want to think like that. All he could do, continue to do, is to try and help his siblings dodge Mama's emotional landmines; To try and help them survive her rage as he had.

Taking her ankle in one hand, he took off the heel the glass had dug into to assess the damage, glad that it hadn't ripped through her thin white stockings or worse, punctured her foot. Taking the glass out of the bottom carefully, he slid the shoe back onto her foot, kissing the top of her foot in the process as a camera flashed. Might as well make this look like it was a planned photo... What was the cause of the limping then? “Dea.” She peeked over to him nervously. “Does anywhere else hurt when you walk?”

He eyed his wife carefully, looking out for any means of her trying to dodge the question, a sigh slipping past her lips. “M-My knee...” She spoke quietly. “My right one, I think I twisted it when-.” She'd made sure to hide the bruising for the photos, still nervously pulling up on her glove.

“Would you mind if I looked at it...?” She shook her head. “Alright. Ah... I ment to ask or mention it before but...” His face was flushed as he turned away from her, mumbling the next part. “There's the issue of not just checking on your knee... but removing your garter... meaning I'd have to... Well...” He cleared his throat, not able to make eye contact.

Her cheeks flushed when she realized what he was getting at, hiding her face in her hands. Turning towards the photographers she made a request for about a minute or two alone with her husband. “Umm... Ah...” She laughed nervously. “W-Well, I-I am your wife now... S-So that's to be expected, right?” She clutched at her dress as she spoke. That's right, it would be their wedding night, it would only be natural for him to want to have sex... with his wife... he was a man... He'd be seeing more than just under her dress tonight... She swallowed hard, nodding. “I-It's ok, do what you need to, j-j-just do it before the photographers come back.”

She was trembling... the adorable nervous wobble of her lips wasn't lost on the man... Softly he pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips followed by her forehead. Somehow, the pressure his teeth had on her lips and skin was reassuring, it reminded her that he was there with her, that she wasn't alone. “I'm sorry.” He lifted up the bottom of her dress and going inside of it, a nervous squeak slipping out of her. Looking over her knee, there was some swelling and a bit of bruising too, likely caused by the force of of the pull. He pressed fingers against it lightly, causing a hiss of pain from Deadra through clenched teeth. “It's definitely injured...” He said with a sigh, his breath doing weird things to her that she didn't want to admit.

Backing out from her dress, he grabbed some ice and a bag from the bar, creating an ice pack and handing it to her. “Thank you, and sorry... for making you worry.” He shook his head, pulling close to him in an embrace, her snuggling into him, not caring if it ruined her makeup.

“You have no reason to apologize. No promise on me not paying a visit to your father at another time though...” He smirked.

* * *

“...And now we present Mr. and Mrs. Charlotte Katakuri.” The M.C. Big Mom had chosen announced, Deadra and Katakuri walking into the room, hands laced together. She was grateful that he was being considerate of her, walking slower than normal and in a way that she could get some pressure off her knee. The unfortunate truth was that Katakuri's rage had to kept in check as did Deadra's pain, both all too aware of how their parents would be should either embarrass them or show any sign of weakness. It was a dangerous situation, one discussed in their moment of alone time.

The M.C. Announced the start of their first dance, Katakuri had volunteered for her to stand on his feet if need be but she insisted she could hold a poker face, having had to for many years. He'd be damned, it had been another similarity between them... Leading her to the dance floor by her hand they began their dance, stepping in time, careful on how they moved to put as little stress as possible on her. While it hurt a bit, she'd always enjoyed dancing as it gave her a sense of freedom, Katakuri was being so good about it too... Glancing up to him, a smile on her face, she could see hints of a small one lingering on his lips. “Knew I was growing on you...” She teased.

In response he chuckled. “I have no such idea on what you're talking about...” He smirked, her heart feeling full, glad he was someone good despite his pirate status. Speaking of, she'd realized that she'd be trading one evil for another in terms of their parents... at least she wouldn't have to interact with Big Mom near as much. Katakuri would keep her safe from anyone, he'd said as much, but would that really include from his mother if the worst were to happen...? She had some doubts, but she wanted to believe in him but Big Mom was a force to be reckoned with.

Dinner went by quickly as their parents toasted, both sets bragging about what this marriage ment to them, their accomplishments and their individual child's flaws. When it came to their siblings toasts they commented on the good points about their respective sibling, that they hoped they would be treated right by the other. Deadra was quick to see which siblings loved or respected him as many others wanted to speak, Big Mom had cut it short, not wanting to wait too long on her precious wedding cake and knowing there was still a bouquet and garter toss.

During the bouquet toss, many of their dear sisters fought over getting it, Pudding eventually catching it before bursting into tears and running off with it. Katakuri sighed, both of them deciding to check on her where Deadra learned the meaning behind Pudding's tears. She fell in love with the Straw Hat's cook... She wanted to be with him but couldn't so she erased some of his memories of her. Deadra crouched down and held her tightly, reassuring her that it wasn't impossible, just insanely difficult. She mentioned to Pudding that she had a cousin whose advisor also had a devil fruit ability, one that had to do with memories as well and that she could talk to her for Pudding. Pudding wrapped her arms around her and her brother, nodding as she had regretted her actions towards the chef's memories. Deadra had also talked to Mara to assist her with her ability to which her sister agreed, talking to her in private.

When the garter toss came up, Deadra wasn't prepared... The crowd wanting Katakuri to remove it with his teeth, and she'd be lying if the thought didn't do something to her. Sliding under the dress for a second time, he'd found the set piece of fabric and decided to tease her in the process as well, placing a kiss to her inner thigh. She gasped softly causing him to smirk, through her stocking she could feel his breath as his teeth grazed her thigh. Her heart pounded in her chest as she gripped the chair she sat in, her face warm, and her eyes closed in embarrassment as he glided the fabric down her leg. As Deadra had no brothers, one of Katakuri's brothers had caught it, feeling awful that she couldn't remember his name. “Your knee alright?” Katakuri asked her quietly as preparations were made to cut the cake.

Deadra nodded. “I'm okay. Thanks to you, Kata-kun.” He'd gotten her ice through out, making sure she could rest and propping her knee up as much as possible. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, he didn't think he'd grow so attached to this girl in such a short time... it was... nice in a way. She hadn't rejected him in spite of his looks, it wasn't like his mother said or how he was treated as a kid... He wasn't a freak or a monster in her eyes... Just her “Kata-kun”. He felt it was too soon to put the label of “love” on these feelings but he wanted to make Deadra happy and feel safe with him at the very least...

As the cake was brought out, he offered his hand to her as they walked together. Extending his hand, Katakuri took the offered knife's handle into his left hand, his right resting on Deadra's hip and waist as he stood behind her. Her left hand joining his in a giggle, he really was large compared to her but it made her feel like she was shielded, safe, and protected... Together a set of slices went into the cake, cutting and plating a large slice for them, then she got an idea...

Swiping some frosting, she moved to smudge some on his cheek, having seen this with his Haki, he took her two fingers into his mouth instead as he had an idea of his own... She squeaked at the contact as he looked into her eyes. His tongue was warm as he licked the frosting slowly off her fingers, slowly and deliberately as she watched in heated amazement, his tongue felt amazing... His teeth occasionally touching her fingers as he continued to lick and suck at them, it was like static going through her as she watched, aware of the heat beginning to pool between her legs. His mouth, his tongue, and his teeth doing things to her that she'd never expected, and those eyes... normally so unfeeling but now holding a hidden lust for her.

He smirked, pulling his mouth away, not caring who had watched or seen. His thumb swiping some frosting too, he cupped her cheek, spreading the frosting with his thumb before placing a passionate kiss to her lips. His tongue glided along her bottom lip asking for access, she slowly agreed and opened her mouth to him. As their tongues met, the sweetness of the frosting and him took over her senses, a soft moan (only loud enough for him to hear) slipped from her.

He knew what he told Brulee... He knew he would follow on his word to her, but he'd be lying if that moan hadn't triggered some primal part of him that wanted his wife laid bare beneath him, her letting out pleasured cries out for him... Maybe teasing her had been a mistake... Deadra stepped back, her face bright red as some intelligible sound left her. “K-Kata-kun...” He smiled, glad her knee seemed to be doing better, his mother really had found him a good wife...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So later than planned... but today was also the first day of my summer class so I had to get some assignments in by tonight. ^^" I'm touching a bit on some of the subtle hints that were dropped during Katakuri and Luffy's fight about his relationship with Big Mom/ his siblings and also his "perfection" complex. Hopefully it's alright and ya'll are enjoying!

He held her securely in his arms as he carried her through the door to her new home, her arms around his neck as she buried her face into chest in the space between his neck and shoulder. She was grateful to his other two triplets and her sisters for convincing the families not to have a bedding ceremony, despite Oven and Daifuku thinking it would be fun to see their normally stoic brother flustered and embarrassed. “You okay? Dizzy at all?” His voice rumbled in his chest, it had been comforting... He stepped around the boxes of her possessions that had been dropped off last night, careful not to hurt or drop her.

She shook her head. “No, I'm fine. Thank you.” Her voice was soft as she pulled herself up to plant a kiss on his cheek. As they arrived to his bed, he laid her down, pressing a kiss to her lips. Smiling into the kiss she pulled herself closer to him as he tried to pull away, keeping her lips on his, she wanted to taste him again without an audience. Brushing her tongue against his lips, he allowed her in, their tongues swirling in heated passion. He tasted of mochi and cake and it was addicting, her wanting more of it...

She really was a different kind of sweetness... He needed to stop or he wouldn't be able to hold back as easily. “Dea.” He pulled away breathless, looking firmly into her eyes. “I won't push you to do anything tonight, or at any point...” Deadra's eyes wide in shock, convinced that he would've pushed as her father told her before that, “That's just how men are, they take what they want by force if necessary.”

He sighed, speaking again. “I don't care what our parents want... What matters to me... is what you want. Our first time together doesn't have to be tonight, days from now, weeks, months or even years... Truth is, it'd be my first time too...” His cheeks red as he looked away from her, her being a bit shocked before remembering that he'd said never liked anyone in that way either. “And while I find you desirable, I don't know that I'm ready for that either just yet.”

She truly found herself falling for this man... “Kata-kun...” She smiled warmly, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. “Thank you...!” She clung to him tightly, him holding her securely in his arms. “It's really a relief... I was so nervous and scared...” She quickly pulled away, her hands waving in front of her. “Not because it'd be with you but... my father said men didn't care about that kind of thing, they just take...”

“Your father really is disgusting, isn't he?” Katakuri sat back on his... well he supposed now their bed, Deadra nodding as she sat up, a response of “He is.” Sighing he stood to his feet, removing the tie, coat, vest and shirt, tossing all removed articles of clothing to a corner of the room. Her face flushed, while he was basically shirtless all the time, she wasn't able to see the full details of his muscles and tattoos before, she couldn't help being curious as to how low the lines went on him, if they stopped at his waistline/ hips as it seemed or... her face flushed at the thought.

He _really_ looked good for his age... “Dea, you alright?” He asked, crouching down in front of her and pressing a palm to her forehead, her face flushed redder as he'd caught her staring. “If something is wrong, you can tell me.” No fever... that's good at least.

She shook her head. “Sorry, it's nothing, I'm fine.” She smiled as he moved his hand away. “I was just admiring you... Ah! I mean your tattoos! Your tattoos!” Why did she have to be so straight forward on that one!? “I was just wondering how low they... umm... went...”

Smirking, he stood to his feet, a thumb sliding under his pants and boxers. “Would you... like to see...?” Swallowing hard, she nodded her head, her eyes on him intently as he slid the waistline down. She was able to see more than just where the lines ended of course, a section of the v-shaped line leading down to his groin for example... the lines of his tattoo ending in curved points at mid hip.

“So is the same as up by your neck then...”

“Are you disappointed...?” He asked, his eyebrow lifted.

“Not in the slightest.” She smirked back. “Your house is much quieter than Mama's,” She sighed, contented. “I didn't know there was a part of Tottoland that could be so peaceful...” Pulling his pants back in place, he sat on the bed next to her, laying back with a sigh. “I thought you were never seen on your back?”

He chuckled. “Maybe at some point...” He closed his eyes, relaxing into the plush surface of the bed. “My siblings came up with that and I felt obligated to be Mama's perfect son to protect myself and them...” His eyes opening as Deadra crawled to his side, him glancing over to her. “I stressed myself over it for a long time and during my fight with the Straw Hat kid, I realized that my devotion to Mama, to being “perfect”, wasn't worth it and had been a sham.”

He sighed, a hand resting against her cheek as she listened intently, her hand moving to his cheek as well, him leaning into her touch. “Then why have you stayed here still...?”

His eyes shifted back up to the ceiling. “It wasn't so much a devotion to Mama, but rather my siblings... She provides us with a home, income, families, but you've seen how she reacts to even a minor “failure”. I don't want her to take it out on them... It already happened to Chiffon when Lola left and I've seen her murder others for less.”

“I get it, I only have stayed so my parents don't marry off another of my sisters or force a child on them instead, I don't want them to get hurt in my place.” She kicked off the offending heels, hopping off the bed and turning back to him in a grin. “Both our parents are terrible, but it allowed us a chance to meet, so I'm glad.”

He smirked, sitting back up. “Yeah... that's one good thing to come out of this...”

“Right?” She walked over to one of the boxes labeled “clothes” and began shuffling through the jumbled mess. “Ugh... where the hell is that damn shirt and shorts!?” He shook his head, she kept him entertained at least. Pulling out a baggy, ripped up black t-shirt and cut off shorts with black lace at the bottom. “Would you mind if I changed in the bathroom...? I don't know that I'm-” Her smile was awkward, his Haki telling him what she was going to say.

“It's fine, I don't mind. Bathroom is straight through the door there.” He pointed to a door in the right corner.

“Thank you Kata-kun. You'll have to show me around at some point now that I'm living here too.”

“I suppose I will...” He sighed. “Go get dressed and I'll at least show you around a bit before we head to sleep.” She nodded, heading to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Both changing out of their wedding attire, Deadra hanging her dress on one hanger and the accessories in a bag with it. Her over bust corset, stockings and lingerie set was placed on the counter as she changed to her casual clothes. She was forever glad to be out of heels, though it did put her closer to her giant of a husband. She smiled softly, gathering the clothes in her arms, Kata-kun was really her husband now...

Opening the door slowly, she found herself pausing and freezing in place. She'd seen Katakuri stretching, his elbows bent above his head and back arched, his muscles pulled tight as he leaned to the left and right. It was definitely doing something for her, his shorts hugging him in all the right ways.... Ugh... when had she become such a horny school girl, though... No! She mentally scolded herself, they were both mature adults and capable of interactions past hormones, he already had problems accepting her after finding out her age!

She walked lightly to her box of clothes and dropping everything in, not wanting to disturb his stretching. They'd had to sit most of the reception because of her so it was no wonder he was probably stiff, he turned towards her. “You ready?” His voice was warm when he took note of the band on her shirt. “You like Disturbed...?” His eyebrow lifted.

“Is that such a surprise?”

“I just didn't take you for the metal type...”

She smirked, shrugging her shoulders. “You might just be in for more surprises then.” She stated, walking ahead of the man, pausing at the door to look back at him. “You coming?”

He smirked. “Yeah...” Definitely unpredictable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter this time, the next one is gonna have a bit of a time skip so will likely be longer. I might be using a head canon that me and my bf agree on for Katakuri's music tastes as a bonding point for them. If you think he'd listen to something different I'd love to hear it and if I agree I may reference that band/ group/ song at some point (may being the keyword). ^^

Katakuri guided her from one room to the next, the two talking about music and finding they had similar tastes. Where as Katakuri tended to prefer classic rock and metal, Deadra would listen to more nu-metal and alternative, but she'd had a fond appreciation of the classics. She began citing that Queen, The Police, and AC/DC were some of her go to's, Katakuri responded that she should branch a bit further with a smirk, noting that while he liked them too his favorites were Iron Maiden, Metallica, and Guns & Roses, both also being into some of the same “modern” bands.

Deadra had noticed that for a guy who had been single for so long, he'd had a pretty spacious home, many of the rooms having nothing much to them. It made her feel a bit lonely in a way... she couldn't help wondering if he felt that way too. One of the rooms she'd been shown was something she couldn't help but get excited about, the walls were a deep purple, covered in band posters, merch, and t-shirts. A record player, stereo system, and racks of various types of media on shelves. In two of the corners were decent sized beanbags, something she'd wanted but her parents said it was “unbecoming”, and then she noticed a guitar and it was love at first sight.

Rushing over to admire it, she turned back looking to her husband, her eyes shining. “Kata-kun, do you play!?” Her fingers brushing over the intricate rose design on the wood. “It's quite beautiful...”

“I learned some but it's been years since I've played.”

“That's unfortunate... I could reteach you if you want?” He hummed in response. “I just noticed, the rose on it looks similar to the one Smoothie has on her thigh.”

He smirked. “She might have been inspired by it... On the topic of playing instruments, I noticed a piano in what was brought over...”

“Ah! Yeah, I play piano, the harp, violin, and both acoustic and electric guitar. My parents stressed the arts a lot. I can't sing for the life of me though.” She stuck her tongue out with a giggle, his cheeks flushing, she was cute... “Where did that end up by the way?” Walking away from her towards another room, she followed behind curiously.

In the room with her piano was a gift, one that Mama had insisted be kept per her country's tradition, one that was ment to be a blessing for their marriage by her people's “goddess of fertility”. Opening the door to the room, a grey and white kitten with black stripes meowed up at the two, Deadra letting out a happy squeak as she knelt down to call it over. “I take it you like her...?”

She nodded, cuddling her in her arms. “How did you-?”

“Mama said it was something important to your heritage, I hope she's acceptable.”

Petting the kitten as it let out purrs, as she set her down she began rubbing up against and circling Katakuri's legs. “Definitely. I think she likes you too!” Deadra grinned. “So what did you name her?”

“I figured you would.” This causing Deadra to pout and puff out her cheeks, sitting next to her he leaned his back against the wall.

“That's no fun... She's both of ours now so if nothing else we should come up with something together!” A sigh was heard from the man at her side, blue eyes shining up at them both with chirped mew, Deadra giggling. “I think she agrees.” He was quiet, a small lift in the corner of his mouth could be seen. “Kaaataaakurrriiiii...” She whined teasingly. “You gotta have something...” She laid her head against his arm, looking up to him.

He nudged her head to get her to move, his arm wrapping around her back and waist instead, content with the compromise, she laid her head against his chest; happy to find that while his body was firm, he wasn't uncomfortable to lay against. “...How...?” He sighed, eyeing the tiny kitten as it crawled it's way to his lap, tentatively reaching out to pet her. “How about Asha...?” He looked over to his wife who was lost in thought before she smiled brightly.

“Asha... I think that's really cute actually! Asha it is!” Asha meowing happily as she rubbed her head against Katakuri's hand, purring loudly. She'd never seen such a soft expression on his face, he always looked so grim and was quiet more often than not, though quiet was never one of the things to bother her. It made her heart warm and achy... what was this...?

* * *

“If you'd like, I can sleep somewhere else... or we can get you a separate bed?” His voice gentle as Deadra sat besides him on the bed.

She shook her head, her face blushing. “No... I'm fine, it'll just be an adjustment period is all, unless you're uncomfortable Kata-kun?”

“It... might be a bit awkward at first... but I'll get used to it. ” He yawned, moving the covers before laying on his side facing her. “You... should try to sleep too, it's been a long night.”

Nodding, she crawled under the covers, moving closer to him. “Would... Would it be alright... to cuddle with you...? I got used to sharing a bed with some of my sisters so I'd be lying if I said-” _I wasn't lonely in the slightest._ Hearing what she was going to say, he moved an arm under her head for her to lay on, his other arm going round her and holding her close. “Thank you, Kata-kun.”

“I think I can manage this much...”

She sighed happily. “I'll really have to find a way to match your kindness... I finally got the hang of doughnuts, maybe I can make them for you sometimes.”

“I'd try it...” He mumbled, his eyes slipping closed. “Go to sleep, I have to do rounds in the morning.”

She yawned, scooting in closer to him. “Mmkay, fine, I'll try... Goodnight Kata-kun.”

“Goodnight Dea...” It wasn't long before he could hear soft snores from her, even having a bit of drool. He could definitely say he was envious of her ability to just pass out, pressing a kiss to her forehead, he spoke softly. “Sweet dreams, Dea...”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize, we're gonna have a bit of angst this chapter... Also I have a nod at my other main fic here, I kind of have them set in the same AU (Is that the right term? Technically all fics are AU's, right...?). You can read either without the other as this one isn't a part of that series or vice-versa, though I will be putting the Sana, Sanji, Pudding, and Deadra side story in the one shot collection once I start/ finish that one up if anyone is interested! =D
> 
> Edit: First part of that one shot is up!

One year, it'd already been a year since they were wed... And while Deadra had been happy and taken care of in her marriage to Katakuri, things hadn't progressed one bit in their intimacy levels or _other_ aspects of their relationship. It stung a bit and she began to wonder if he was actually interested, or if he was just trying to pacify her... She'd grown close to Pudding and Brulee in the last year, them feeling like actual sisters, she'd wanted to talk to them about the situation but wasn't sure how she should approach it.

Mara said it was in her head, that it was obvious Katakuri cared for her to which Deadra didn't disagree, but she wanted more than that... She wanted him to fall in love with her too, but if he wouldn't then he should be happy... She'd fallen for him more than six months ago; She'd realized it when she'd come home from a grocery run one day, he'd been in the music room, asleep in one of the chairs. A large pair of headphones on, listening to the album she'd recommended, Asha asleep on his chest. She'd been purring loudly, his arms under her to keep her supported as he slept, she was Katakuri's cat for sure. It was just a simple moment, yet it was the most precious thing to her and she'd felt her heart melt.

It wasn't just his siblings she grew close to, but he got close to her sisters too. Her youngest sister Zilla loved her “big brother” Katakuri, he'd carry her so carefully on his shoulders, making sure she didn't fall. Deadra realized it was a side of him that he only ever showed to family, his younger siblings adored him too for his cool nature and there was definitely that aspect to him too.

Big Mom and her parents were furious with the two for not “producing an heir” yet, while that didn't matter to either of them per say, she'd be lying if she didn't think of having a family with him... Having so many younger siblings, he was good with kids, incredibly strong and protective, she'd understood immediately why he'd been one of his mother's favorites.

Big Mom was gonna be sending him out on a task again soon, thus they'd been staying at the chateau for the last few days and she'd wanted nothing more then to return home, the only nice part of their visit being seeing Pudding and Brulee-nee-chan. In fact, she was supposed to have to have tea with them both, she supposed she should get going.

* * *

“So how are things going with Nii-chan, he treating you right?” Brulee asked, looking over to Deadra, she held on to her cup tighter, not meeting either of their eyes.

“Deadra-nee-chan, how pathetic! Your relationship with Nii-san is falling apart and yet you give me advice on Sanji... san!” Pudding squealed at the last part, Deadra sighing at the appearance of the "dark" Pudding. “It's not like I'd ever thank you for putting me in contact with Sana!”

“Pudding...” Brulee chided her younger sister, Pudding gasping and apologizing profusely, still not broken of her old habits. Brulee turned to Deadra. “Deadra-chan, don't pay her any mind, Pudding's just jealous.”

Deadra shook her head, tilting the teacup in her hands and watching the leaves shift in the cup. “No, Pudding-chan is right... I have no grounds to speak on her and Sanji's relationship... but I am glad that Sana could put you two in touch again.” Deadra smiled warmly, a sadness in her eyes. “The thing is... I don't even know if Katakuri really loves me or is just trying to make me happy. He takes good care of me and Asha is like his baby, it makes me happy... but he hasn't once tried to progress our relationship.” Before she'd realized it, tears had begun going down her cheeks, dropping into the teacup. “I told him I loved him, tried to convey it so many times... but he just dismisses it or says that I'm confused and won't accept it...”

Her voice began breaking. “I just... I've come to love him so much and to not move any further forward, to not even have my feelings taken seriously... it hurts! I get that may be he thinks it impossible that I do because of how many times he's been rejected by those who were supposed to but...” She bit her lip.

“Deadra-nee-chan...” Pudding crying too. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said.”

“Deadra-chan.” Brulee's voice was firm, both them looking up to her. “I'm sorry our Nii-chan is an idiot. I'll try to talk to him, if he still doesn't get it after that point... please divorce him.” She shook her head in a shrug, Deadra having a horrified look on her face. “We can even try to talk to both our families. You both deserve to be happy and it's obvious that as much as his intentions may be pure, they're only hurting you instead.” She took a sip of her tea. “It's not acceptable.”

“Nee-chan...” Pudding and Deadra both said, looking to the older woman.

“I have no experience with romance, Mama's never tried to marry me off, never even had an interested party, and I may not have a pretty face like you two... but I've seen enough from our siblings relationships to know how both parties should be treated.”

Deadra smiled softly. “Thank you Brulee-nee-chan, I appreciate it. I'll try and express my feelings one more time...”

Pudding sighed, propping her head in her hand with a pout. “Seriously Nee-chan, when did you become so mature...?”

“Well I am your older sister after all.” Brulee said with a laugh.

Deadra's arms went around them both. “Thank you both, I needed it.” Their arms going round each other and her too, a giggle coming from the three women.

* * *

Their home was quiet as he walked in, Asha running up to meet him, circling around his feet and meowing. He crouched down and pet her, smiling softly. “Where's your Mama?” Asha purring happily, running down the hall to the kitchen, him following after her. Deadra's back was to him as she was cooking, smiling sadly as she could hear the sound of his spurs and Asha's happy chirps.

Not turning behind her, she continued to chop some vegetables. “Welcome home...” He hadn't noticed it before but her voice had indeed had a hurt behind it... Brulee had recorded their conversation for him, having him listen as soon as he got back, his sister scolding him for being so dense and neglectful.

He'd thought he'd been respecting his wife's space but had only unintentionally hurt her instead, it stung, he'd fallen in love with her too... Hearing her play the piano in the morning, her awful singing, the way she was such a slob in her sleep, the shine in her eyes when she was excited about something... His arms went around her waist, pulling her close, her setting the knife on the cutting board. “I missed you...” She had become his home, his “Dea”, his “goddess” as her nickname meant... and he hurt her, it felt awful...

Her heart ached. “Did you...?” She hummed, she hadn't meant to sound so cold...

“I did...” He held her tighter. “Brulee had me listen to your conversation...” Deadra's eyes went wide, not having expected Brulee to have him listen to or record it. “I know I hurt you and I'm sorry... I hadn't intended to...” He sighed. “I just couldn't justify or comprehend that you could really love me... that you could possibly feel the same way I do.” She turned in his arms, gold eyes meeting crimson, one of his hands cupped her cheek. “I love you Deadra... I've been in love with you for quite sometime...” His cheeks were flushed as he looked away. “And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...”

She shook her head, her arms going around his neck, her lips meeting his roughly as his eyes went wide. “You idiotic, doughnut loving, nerd...” She teased, laughing softly. “I love you too Katakuri.” His lips were on her's again without a moment of hesitation, his tongue pushing past her lips and into her mouth, she moaned into his mouth. He groaned, her legs going around his waist, he pressed her against the counter's edge. His hardening cock pressed against her core, both frustrated at the impending clothes. His hands moved to her hips, pressing her further into him with a roll of his hips causing her to cry out. “Bedroom, now!” She hissed.

“Dinner?” He smirked with his question.

“Fuck it...! I just want you...!” She purred, voice laced with desire.

“Mmm... feeling's mutual, love...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say but the smut will have to wait until next chapter, wanted to give myself plenty of room for it! ;D I also am more than half done with my plans for this though I'm still not sure how many chapters this'll be yet. It's been really fun to work on and i wanna thank everyone who's read it thus far!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, it didn't want to work with me and this is only my second time writing smut... Hopefully it's ok. Also this may be a bit self indulgent and for that I'm sorry... ^^"

Their hips rolled together, giving them both a sweet friction, not being enough for either of them and instead working each other up more. His tongue moved with her's, a hand on the back of her head, fingers laced into lilac locks. His other hand pressed into supple hips, thumb tracing circles into it. Pulling away their eyes met, both breathless, crimson eyes dark with lust: doing things to her that caused her body to shiver. “I have a request...” His voice soft, yet needy.

“I might be willing to oblige...” She purred back.

He chuckled. “You can tell me no of course, but it'd be a lie if I said I didn't want to see you in your wedding dress again... That way I can properly make you my wife...” His face warm, maybe this was an odd request after all...

She smiled warmly, pulling him closer. “Deal... but only if you wear your suit too.” She grinned widely. “That way I can properly make you my husband as well...”

“I think I can do that.” He hummed in response.

* * *

She stepped out of the bathroom, in her full dress minus the gloves, heels, and veil, upon seeing her, his jaw dropped, he still found his wife just as beautiful as that day. Even if her hair wasn't up, even without the makeup or jewelry, she was still his... “Sorry, I know I don't look near as good as-” She squeaked as he gathered her in his arms, pinning her to the bed, his eyes hungry and truth be told, she'd be ok with being devoured whole by him.

His lips were fast on her's, him sliding a hand along her leg and lifting up her dress, settling himself between her legs. He nipped at her lip lightly, not wanting to break the skin, her biting his back causing the man to groan. Her hands slid under his coat as he pulled back a bit, him assisting her and getting it off as quick as he could, her grabbing him by the tie to bring his lips back to hers. It was a type of fight in a way, both of them having very dominant personalities and not wanting to lose to the other.

Her leg wrapped around his hips, pressing him against her core and causing him to hiss in pleasure. “Dea...” He rocked his hips into her, through their clothes he could feel her heat, his cock throbbed painfully in the restricting clothing. She cried out, her body aching, he was so fucking hard... He quickly tossed the remaining vest, tie and shirt to the side, not caring if he ripped them in the slightest.

Heated kisses were planted along her neck, his hand moving up to cup her breast, she was soft... She bit her finger to quiet herself, her moans and cries of pleasure being sweeter that anything he'd ever tasted: The man was a glutton and damned if his wife were to deny him his new favorite treat. Pinning her hands above her with his mochi, her eyes wide as her husband nipped into her neck, her breath hitching as he'd kissed and nipped at the junction between her neck and shoulder.

“Mmm... Kata-kun...” She whined her voice thick with need. “Please... I want to touch you too...” His tongue trailed a line up her neck. “Ah...! P-Please... Katakuri!”

Unwrapping her leg from his hip, he moved to tower over her, smirking at the display his wife provided. “Hmm... Maybe if you hadn't gotten so selfish earlier...” She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, her core aching, her body already missing him against her. “Besides, you know I like to take my time and enjoy things...” He purred into her ear, her whining as he pulled away.

“I'm sorry...” She whined, her voice pleading. “At least let me lose the dress...” He grinned deviously, freeing her wrists. As she sat up, his hands went to her back, unzipping her dress and causing the girl to squeak; Her cheeks flushed as the fabric slid down her shoulders, her holding it in place to stop it from drifting any lower.

“You know, it's hard to “lose the dress”... if you hold it in place like that...” He teased her, pressing a kiss and nibble to her ear, her gasping softly, his teeth really did something for her. She swallowed hard as she pulled the fabric lower, stepping off the bed and allowing the fabric to drop, pooling around her feet. An arm folded across herself, grabbing onto the other, her cheeks flushed as she bit her lip. She was nervous, it was the first time he was... hell, that anyone was seeing her like this.

She'd had on a white corset with a silver pattern, a matching thong with it, both lined with light blue lace. Across the front, the ribbons were the same shade of blue as was her kept garter, white near translucent stockings on, stopping at mid thigh. He swallowed hard at her attire, his cock straining against its confines, he wanted her... “W-What do you think...?” She peeked up at him, able to tell in a moment what he thought, her smirking. “I see..” He turned away from her, his face red. She climbed back onto the bed, crawling towards him, her legs on either side of his hips. Her hand drifted feather light touches over defined abs, her licking her lips as she settled into his lap, their arousals pressed together.

“Dea...” He muttered her nickname, leaning down to kiss and suck at her neck, shoulder, collarbone, anywhere he could reach, a trail of marks left in his wake. An arm was around her back to keep her propped up, his other hand kneading her breast, her hand laced into crimson hair. “We're going to need to lose more clothes if we're going to do this...” His voice sounding seductive in her ear. Pulling away, their eyes met, her nodding before giving him a quick peck to the lips.

They both watched the other as the other took off their remaining clothes, Deadra being taken off guard by his size, she knew he'd be large due to his stature... but... he was already at nearly 12 inches not fully erect and that wasn't even mentioning the thickness... She swallowed hard, her trying her best to cover herself, her whole face beet red. “M-M-May-Maybe we should s-stop after all...” Her voice shaking from her nerves.

He sat on the bed next to her wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. “If...” He sighed. “If that's what you want, we'll stop. I'd like to keep going but I want you to be comfortable too.” He rubbed her arm in comfort, holding her tighter. “I know my size might be a bit...” He cleared his throat. “...intimidating...”

She hid her face in her hands, her words mumbled. “I.. I want to, but yeah a bit...”

“We can try another time then...” He pressed a kiss to her temple. “I'm fine with just.. touching each other... if you want... or we can even stop. It's your call.” He made sure they made eye contact as he spoke. “I... uh... I did look into it so I could cause you the least amount of pain possible and so it would be...” He looked away, his cheeks dark red. “Pleasurable... for you too.”

“Kata-kun...” Steeling her nerves, she moved over his leg, settling her self between his thighs.

“D-Dea...!?” He choked out, her hushing him as she ran a hand along his length, enjoying seeing her usually composed husband come undone in a groan.

Looking up to him with half-lidded eyes, she ran her tongue from his base to his tip, smiling softly, he'd actually been really sweet... “Let... Let me take care of you, that way, all you have to focus on is taking care of me later, ok?” She gave a wink. “I love you Kata-kun, you do so much for me and... I really want to become one with you...” Her breath hot on his cock, causing it to twitch, he didn't think she could get much sexier.

“I... love you too Dea.” Taking him into her mouth, she began bobbing her head, taking in what she could of his length. What she couldn't reach her hand stroked, matching her mouth's movements. As he leaked precum, her tongue swirled around the head as she looked up to him. His hands gripped tightly into the sheets, his teeth clenched, him moaning her name and a string of profanities. “So good... Mmm... So fucking good Dea...” His hand sliding to the back of her head, pushing himself slightly deeper as he unconsciously began to thrust into her mouth.

She tried her best not to gag at the force, a twisted part of her feeling pleasure from it, she was grateful that he ate so many sweets as it made things a lot easier on her taste wise. She'd heard that precum could taste quite salty and bitter, but it wasn't to her in the slightest. Her other hand moved between her legs, rubbing at her clit, her moaning around his length. Her moving away, going to lick back along his length, rubbing herself rougher. “K-Katakuri...” She moaned his name like a prayer, her tongue swirled around his tip, looking up to him pleadingly. “Please touch me...” She whined.

He groaned at her request, watching as she was coming undone on her own fingers, all from lovingly licking his cock... He'd be lying if it wasn't the biggest turn on for him... As he moved his hand between her legs, he ran his hand up her thigh, her desire was slick down her legs and he could tell just how much she'd wanted him. She'd moved her hand away to allow him to touch her better, his finger running over her entrance slowly, her moaning at the contact. “So wet...” He murmured, rubbing her a bit more before slowly sliding a finger into her, her crying out and returning to licking around his tip. “D-Dea...!”

He began thrusting his finger in and out of her, enjoying the way she'd clench around him, he'd wanted her clenched around his cock instead. Another finger joined the first, her moaning around him and sending a pleasured hiss from the man. “Kata-kun...! Please...” She whined, her hips rocking against his fingers' thrusts. “I-I'm close, but I... I want... my husband's dick to absolutely wreck me...” She planted a kiss to his head with her words, her eyes meeting his filled with pure lust.

Lifting her gently, he turned to tower over her, her back pinned to the bed. “Are you sure...?” His voice was low. “It might hurt a bit... and we don't have any condoms...” His hand cupping her cheek. “I don't want to-”

Her arms went around his neck, placing a peck to his lips, her tongue running over one of his fangs. “It's ok... Even if it hurts, even if I get pregnant with your child, I'd be fine with all of it... As long as it's you doing it to me...”

He nodded, holding her closely. “Somehow, the thought of you getting pregnant with my child sounds all too good...” His lips met hers in passion as he pressed her back into the bed, a warm shiver going through her at the thought. “Ready?”

She smiled. “So long as you are.”

He smiled back. “More than, if it hurts too much or you need me to stop at all, tell me.” She nodded. He took her hips into his hands, lining himself up with her entrance, using his weight to slowly push into her as her arms wrapped around his back. “Ah!” Her teeth grit as a mix of both pleasure and pain went through her, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. Katakuri's eyes tightly closed, his own teeth grit as he felt her throb around him, trying his best not to cum right then. Deadra panting quickly as she tried her best to adjust to his size, he was right, there was still pain...

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek. “Sorry, I can...” Her nails had dug into his back, her shaking her head.

“I just need a bit to adjust, I'll be fine baby...” His heart twinging at the pet name, he kissed the top of her forehead.

“Alright... There's something I can try to help... from what I read.” He moved his hand away from her cheek, moving down to cup her breast, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive nub. Along her neck he kissed over all the spots she'd seemed to like a pleasured gasp slipping from her parted lips, pinching and twisting the sensitive flesh, causing her to cry out. Her hips shifted against him, causing him to groan, her eyes looking up to him as she nodded that she was ok.

He pulled his hips back, her feeling empty before he thrust back into her, her toes curling. Wrapping her legs around him she tried her best to meet each of his thrusts, their hips finding a steady rhythm, her earlier near orgasm rising back to the surface as the pain was replaced with pleasure. “Katakuri...” It was then that he'd hit a spot inside of her, one that made her feel like she was flying, her thoughts growing hazy. “Kata-!” She gasped out, if he kept hitting that spot she'd-!

Her walls were wrapped tightly around him, making it nearly impossible for him to focus on anything besides the pleasure building in him, her moans driving him close to the edge. “Shit...” He cursed with a moan, she felt too good... and tight, and wet, and just... perfect for him... “Deadra... I don't think I can-!”

She shook her head, his thrusts speeding up as he continued to assault the same spot over again, her nails gripping further into his back, leaving red marks behind. “Me either...” She whined, her need for him growing, His arms came around her back, lifting her up into his lap, not stopping the movement of his hips. “Kata-kun!” She whimpered, his lips on hers, pressing them closer together. “I'm gonna cum...!” His lips went to her neck, kissing over the junction of her neck and collarbone, biting down softly, his tongue running over the mark. “Katakuri!”

“Deadra...!” He grunted, her pussy wrapped tightly around him as she came, spurring his own orgasm forward. She whimpered as floods of his hot seed entered her, enough that there was a small bump to her belly, both holding the other tightly as they came down from their highs. Laying her back onto the bed, he slowly pulled himself from her core, falling onto his back next to her as they both attempted to catch their breath. “Are you... ok...?” He looked over to her, concern in his eyes.

She nodded, yawning as she scooted closer, laying her head on his chest and an arm around his waist. “Yeah... You felt amazing...” She'd felt a little sore but... it was worth it. Looking down to her belly, her face flushed. “T-Though it looks like you came quite a bit...” She giggled.

His face flushing as well at the realization, him turning away. “Sorry... it's... been awhile... since I last... ugh.... never mind.” His hand covering over his face.

She snuggled into him. “It's ok... it's been awhile for me too...” She sighed. “Though... if I had known sex felt so good... I might have tried harder to get your attention.”

He chucked, lifting her to settle on his chest, pulling her close so they could be eye level. His hand softly combing through her hair. “You already had my attention... From the moment I couldn't read you like others.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I just didn't realize I had yours...”

She slumped forward with a sigh. “Seriously Kata-kun... how are you so freaking cool all the time... It'd be impossible for me not to fall in love with you.” She looks up to him, her grin wide, her hand moving to his cheek.

His smile growing, his eyes soft. “It's you who is impossible not to fall for...” He pressed his for head to hers. “I love you Dea...”

She hummed, content. “I love you too, Kata-kun.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry that it's been awhile, life has been hectic in COVID land... that and I had my bday on the 15th and my classes so I've been a bit busy... ^^" I hope everyone is doing ok out there and sorry this chapter may be a bit self indulgent again...! Hope you enjoy!

It'd been more than a month since the last time she saw her husband, him gone on a mission for Big Mom and while she knew he wasn't a big fan of her meeting him at the port... she missed him to much to wait much longer. Since their first time, they'd been intimate a few times after, making her miss his touch that much more and making her feel that much more lonely when he was gone. She wrapped her arms around herself, she'd forgotten just how cold it got by the shore, her hands rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm.

“Miss, if I might, I got a warm room you could join me in...” A man around her age spoke, taking her hand and pulling her close. Deadra grimaced, taking a step back and trying to keep distance.

“Let me tell you... 1. I don't want anything to do with you. 2. My husband is the last person in this part of Tottoland that you want to fuck with.” She tried to pull her hand free, only for him to grab it tighter, she growled in frustration.

“Now don't be like that...” He stepped closer to her, his breath reeking of alcohol, great... “I can tell you're married but I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for a night...” His arm going around her shoulder.

Pushing his arm off her, she glared him down. “I can most assure you he would, besides, I just said I don't want to.” She stepped onto his foot as hard as she could

“Pretty thing, you're-”

“I'm not a thing!” Her knee quickly rammed up between his legs as hard as she could, the man clenching himself tightly, curling up on the ground. Tossing her hair back she glared him down. “Next time someone says they aren't interested... learn to walk away.”

A hand went around her ankle, pulling on it, Deadra's eyes wide. “You bitch... When I get up you're-!” In the distance the sound of spurs could be heard, Katakuri stabbing his trident into the ground, the man immediately pulling back his hand and arm to avoid being stabbed as he shrieked loudly. “K-K-Katakuri-sama!!?”

“Do you know who's wife you dared lay a hand on!?” Katakuri's voice a snarl as he pulled Deadra behind him.

“I-If I knew! I'm so sorry Katakuri-sama!” The man bowed deeply, his hands pinned to the ground with mochi in a matter of seconds as he was dragged off to sober up by some of Katakuri's men. Katakuri released a frustrated sigh, his attention shifting to his wife as she attempted to sneak off,

“Dea...” She froze, her turning back slowly, her grinning nervously.

“W-Welcome back Kata-kun!” A soft chuckle slipping out exposing her guilt. “How... Hmm... How did I end up here...?”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “How indeed...” The two sharing a grin, as Deadra went to book it, he quickly grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder. “Maybe you could explain that on the way home.”

“Kata-kun!! I'm not a kid! Put me down!” She whined, flailing in his hold. “I can walk! I just wanted to see you!” Katakuri's subordinates laughing as they left.

* * *

Her arms were pinned down above her head by his mochi as she tried her best to escape it, finding herself further stuck, a frustrated growl slipping out of her. He was angry, he hadn't said a word past what was said at the port, him towering above her on the couch. In one go he pulled down her skirt and underwear. “W-W-Wait! Kata-kun!” Her face flushing, her struggling to hide her embarrassment as she tried to press her legs together, his hands pressed to her inner thighs and stopped her movement; Mochi quickly pinning her legs in place.

“Do you realize what could've happened to you...?” His voice low, eyes dark as he looked her over. “This is your punishment.” His lips were on her neck, kissing and biting trails along it, marks left by his teeth scattered across her favorite spots. Her breath hitching at each bite, she'd let it slip that she loved when he bit into her and of course he'd taken advantage of it. If anything it had become a comfort for him... So many rejections added with negative words from Mama, that no one would ever accept him, yet this girl adored that very feature of him most...

“Mmm... Ah! Kata-kun, please... I just wanted to see you... touch you... so please let me up and I can help you too... I know you missed my body...” He swallowed hard, him salivating at the thought of her... No, he had to be strong, a month was too long, he was already hard...

“Nice try... it wouldn't be a punishment if I let you do what you want.” She pouted, turning her head away, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I saw how he looked at you, how some of the men are, especially some of the younger ones. They don't take no for an answer and I know you have limited fight experience...” He sighed looking away from her.

“Then teach me to fight! You were once known for being invincible! It's not fair that I can't see you as soon as you get back, when all I want to do is hug and be held by you...” Tears in her eyes as she spoke, determination unwavering. “Kata-kun, please...”

His lips pressed in a hard line, moving his mouth to her inner thigh, his tongue trailing down it towards her core; a gasp of surprise and excitement leaving her. “We'll talk about it later...” It wasn't a no at least... His teeth nibbling into her flesh, him leaving kiss and bite marks on her, her hips shifting as best they could given her position. “Besides...” His finger swiping up some of the desire pooling between her legs, licking it away, holding eye contact with her as her core ached uncomfortably. “You seemed to have missed me too...”

A warm shiver went through her as his tongue made contact with her soaked folds, her face flushing as her breath hitched, this... was a first... He'd tasted her before, licking his fingers of her but... “Ah! K-Kata-!” She whimpered his name as his tongue pushed into her, twisting and moving in a way that gave her the sweetest pleasure as she cried out, her hands straining against his mochi in an attempt to be free. She'd been sweeter than expected, a sweetness that was different than his doughnuts or anything else he had tasted, it made him want more... Sliding his tongue out of her, he licked up over the sensitive nub there, leaving short quick licks over it. “Mmm... Please baby...” She wanted to touch him... to press him deeper into her, rock her hips against his mouth properly... “Let me go... And I promise I'll do whatever you want...”

Crimson met gold for a moment as he continued to lick her, moving back to her core, swirling his tongue inside her. Her head fell back, her panting as her toes curled, her legs becoming freed from the mochi only to have them moved to hook on her husband's shoulders. She moaned loudly as his tongue darted in and out of her, his thumb giving her clit rough, quick flicks. He moved back momentarily, licking over his lips and teeth, his thumb moving slower. “Did you forget that this was supposed to be punishment, my dearest Dea?”

Deadra whined, her hips rocking into his thumb's ministrations. “I didn't...” If he was gonna use her kinks against her... “but is it really punishment for me... or for you...?” Her voice a purr and full of lust. “After all... I know how bad you want to be inside me, it's been over a month...” She grinned deviously, sure he'd crack with her next words. “Your cum should be extra thick... enough that you'll surely knock me up... Don't you want to fill me with your child, Katakuri...?”

His teeth grit at her words, she'd learned two of his kinks by accident and was literally using them to her advantage, it didn't help when her voice was a purr like that... “Deadra...” His cock ached, straining against the front of his pants, of course he wanted her, to have his fill of her... and fill her... He felt himself twitch. Shaking his head, he moved his hand away from her heat with a whine from her, lifting her legs from his shoulder as he leaned back.

She could hear the clink of Katakuri's belt followed shortly by the sound of a zipper, licking her lips in anticipation at the thought. Pulling his pants and boxers down to free himself, she swallowed hard, he was definitely bigger than she had remembered... or maybe it was just that it'd been so long... A whine left her, her legs pressing together in an attempt to gain friction. “Kata-kun...” She looked up to him pleadingly, desperately.

Separating her legs and exposing her, he moved closer, rubbing his tip along her slit; Enjoying the way she was whimpering and moaning. “I haven't even kissed you and yet you're so wet... Feels good...” His voice was deep and filled with lust, his eyes clouded over with his heat as he sent a smirk her way.

“So do you baby, so please... Come here and kiss me...” It was his snapping point, his lips on her's faster than she could blink, warm, heated, and rough, the way his teeth poked into her lips... His arousal pressed against her, at this point all they were doing was working the other up with no release. His tongue tangled with her's, exploring her mouth with reckless abandon, and while she could taste herself on his tongue: it didn't bother her.

Releasing her hands from his mochi, her arms moving quickly round his neck, her hand sliding into magenta locks as she sucked on his tongue. “It really has been too long, love...” He groaned into her lips. “I can't wait much longer...”

Deadra's hand moved to his length, stroking him and pressing him to her entrance, a hiss of pleasure slipping out of his lips. “Me either, so hurry and take me...” Those were the only words he needed to hear as he pushed into her in one go, burying himself as deep as he could. She gasped as he pressed against her deepest spots, his teeth grit, he'd forgotten just how perfectly she wrapped around his cock...

Pulling his hips back, he slammed back into her as he set a rough and frantic rhythm, his hands slid under her bra, thumbs running over perked buds and enjoying how she twisted around him with each flick. Her hair slick with sweat and swept across the couch arm, his marks over her neck and lips red and swollen from his kisses, breathless moans falling from her as her hands gripped tightly into the cushion. He couldn't stop the words from slipping... “Fuck Dea... you're so sexy... I love you...” He moaned as she tightened around him with his words, his hand moving to cup her cheek as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes, her face turning into his touch.

Soft golden eyes glanced up to him, a cute, small, gentle smile on her lips as she moved with him, her voice a breathy whisper. “I love... you too... Kata-kun... Mmm!” She whined as she felt him twitch within her... Her hand lacing with his. “I know... we've barely... started... Ah!” Her hands twitching as he kept hitting her womb, her vision going fuzzy as her body was racked with pleasure.

“It's ok...” He leaned into her ear, nipping it lightly. “I'm close too...” Katakuri's deep voice soothing her. “It seems your body wants my child too...”

She nodded, swallowing hard, her hands going to his ass and gripping into the firm muscles there. She pushed his hips forward, his dick flush against her deepest parts as she took him to the hilt. “It does... I do... so make sure to keep hitting here and...” Her hand moving to rub his balls, able to tell how much he'd held back, gently she squeezed them, rolling one between her fingers with care. “Empty all that you... have in here...”

“Dea... ugh... Fuck baby...” He bit his lip as his thrusts became more shallow and raged, pressing harshly against her back walls. His lips crashing with her's, biting into the flesh of her bottom lip as they moaned into the other's mouth. “Hold onto me...” She gasped as he lifted her up, shifting so that she was on his lap, riding his dick as she groaned; This was different, he was hitting somewhere else entirely and it was almost too much...

“Katakuri! Fuck... Fuck!” Drool leaked down the side of her mouth, her nails digging into his shoulders. She bit her lip as she heard him grunt, his teeth sinking into her shoulder and breaking the skin as he licked at the gathering blood, he couldn't help thinking that even her blood was sweet... She'd cried out as a mix of pain and pleasure fogged over in her mind, she could feel him get larger as a flood of his hot seed entered her, her own release coming shortly after and leaving her body a trembling mess.

He glanced to her neck as the after glow faded, his eyes wide as he'd realized how bad her wound was, removing himself from her. “Sorry... I didn't-” He quickly grabbed a towel that was on the coffee table, pressing it onto the wound he had created, guilt in the back of his mind, sure she might have enjoyed the bites but this was...

She shook her head. “I'm fine Kata-kun... It only hurt a bit and I was more focused on how good I was feeling.” Her lips were soft as she'd tried to brush the concern away from her husband's mind. He nodded with a sigh, tilting her head down to brush a kiss to her forehead, keeping pressure on her shoulder.

“I... want to ask you something Deadra.” His eyes scanned her's as he held her tightly. “I know...ugh...” How was he even supposed to word this...? His cheeks flushing at the thought. “When it comes to us having sex... we encourage each other's kinks...” He glanced away from her, laying back with her still on his chest and lap, after a yelp of surprise she'd nodded her head in confusion. Pulling the towel away as her bleeding stopped, he'd set it on the table, brushing her hair behind her ear. “But outside of... _that_ kink...” He'd swallowed hard. “Do you actually want to have a child with me...?”

She was quiet, her cheeks flushing as she pulled back and sat up, he hands sliding over her abdomen and a sad smile playing at the corners of her lips. “I do... I love you so much and if we could... I'd want nothing more...”

His lips pressed into a hard line. “You say this as if it's impossible...” One of his hands laying over top her's, his thumb rubbing circles on one in comfort.

“It isn't but... Remember when we got married, the deal was... Big Mom got a portion of my Kingdom... I give birth to a male heir...” He'd actually forgotten about that, his hand held her's tightly. That was her hesitation, not him... he sighed in relief to himself. “I... don't want my parents to take and raise our child.” She looked down to him, her eyes soft and loving. “If we do... I want us to raise them and the thing is, I'm scared to have a child for that reason alone...” His arms came around her, holding her tightly to his chest, a soft kiss planted to her lips. “Kata-kun...?”

“Then we don't let them touch it...” Her eyes went wide, was he serious? That would go against both Mama and her parents! They'd have to... “If that means leaving... then that's what it means... It's not my first choice but I'd also like to have a family with you...” He'd held her tighter with his words, betraying Mama would be dangerous, but that Straw Hat brat had made him an offer awhile back as had his negotiator... As for his siblings, he worried but hoped to help if any of them ever decided to leave Mama. “You're my wife Dea... You're my family too.”

Above their heads they'd heard a pat of claws as Asha jumped up, meowing. “Apparently our fur baby is reminding you she is too.” Deadra giggled with her words, Katakuri smiling warmly at them both, holding her tighter.

“So she is...” A small chuckle leaving him. “Our daughter is a perv...”

“At least she waited until after we were done to show up, hehe.” She nuzzled into Katakuri's neck, sighing in content. “I love you Katakuri and I really do want to have your child...”

He snuggled back into her, placing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you too Deadra, and I guess we'll have to try a lot more often from now on...”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry it's been a bit, there's been a lot of personal stuff going on in my life and I kind of stopped writing for a bit due to it... but I'm back and I'm fine. I'm gonna apologize now cause there is a lot of angst this chapter and misunderstandings, only a little fluff this time though, also rough times per a reader request (which hopefully is ok!). I'm sorry and I promise next chapter won't hurt so much!

He awoke to the smell of bacon, hash-browns, and of course his favorite, doughnuts. It was unusual for Deadra to be up before him, let alone cooking so early... Maybe she'd been trying to change that...? But that wouldn't be like her, she'd like to spend her down time relaxing or finding new music or even playing her own songs on the piano... He sat up, combing back short, scruffy, magenta hair; If he dwelled too long on her reasoning, it would just give him a headache, after all his wife was an unusual creature.

He'd gotten up, getting dressed before heading down for breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen he could hear her humming to herself with a pair of headphones in, he smiled softly as he leaned his back on the counter to her side, at least she could hum better then she could sing... He chuckled to himself, his wife really could be cute. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a white ribbon and a white apron, a light yellow and white dress on with ruffles. She had stockings that were striped the same colors and yellow Mary Jane's, she was like him in a lot of ways but different too, it was nice, comforting in a way.

She yelped as she turned around, nearly knocking into him. “Kata-kun...!” She sighed in relief, taking off her headphones. “I'm sorry, h-how long have you been there?”

He smirked, petting her head with a hum. “Since you were humming along to “Don't Stand So Close To Me””

Her cheeks flushed and she hid her face. “Ugh... you would hear me listening to that.” She giggled. “Though it's kind of funny in a way...” Her arms going around his neck, pulling him down to her level.

He holds her, kissing her forehead. “Would you like to be my student then...? I didn't think you'd be into role play.”

She shook her head. “I'm not, I ment more for the line of being half his age.” She teased. “Though I haven't given up on you trying to train me to fight so I guess you can be my teacher in that sense.”

He sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Dea... You know that's not a good idea... You may not have seen me fight... but I get absorbed in it and I don't want to risk hurting you. I'm not against you learning from someone else but having me, Smoothie, or any of the other Sweet Generals is absolutely out.”

Deadra puffed her cheeks out in a pout. “Fine, I'll trust your judgment.” She hummed, turning back to her food before speaking again, his arms coming around her before leaning low to kiss the top of her head. “Are you still meeting up with Oven-nii-san and Daifuku-nii-san?” She asked, peaking up to the oldest of the triplets, being met with a sigh and causing her to giggle. “I'll take that as a yes then.” She cracked an egg into the frying pan.

This action striking another odd cord for the man as... “I thought you didn't like eggs?”

“Don't typically, but for some reason they sounded kind of good with some salt and pepper, hmm... maybe some bell peppers and sausage mixed with it...”

He held her a little tighter. “Are you feeling okay? I can stay home if you need me to.”

She shook her head. “I'm ok, just hungry, I feel like I have the munchies without being high...” She laughed.

“Right, I forgot that you have smoked a few times.” He chuckled, stepping back and releasing her. “As long as you say you're alright.” He observed her quietly as she reassured him she was fine, maybe it was in his head...? Her diet seemed to be fluctuating and she was tired a lot more... His eyes widened, wait... she wasn't already...? Was she...? His eyes scanned over her carefully, he couldn't find any physical differences to her and she still seemed pretty cheerful, there wasn't any mood swings like any of the times Mama had been. He shook his head to dismiss the thought. “Are you... still going to... see your family...?”

She sighed, removing the now prepped meal off the heat, turning and walking towards him, her arms going around his waist as she hid her face in his abs. “Why'd you have to remind me...” She groaned, he smiled softly, petting her head. She sometimes found herself wishing either she was taller or he was shorter so she could properly cuddle with him like this... there were also times where the sex was a bit... difficult... Her face dark red as she had the thought, quickly shaking it away.

As her arms released him he leaned down, his hand on her cheek, his eyes scanning her's. “I can go with you if you'd like...? I can ask Smoothie or Biscuit to look after-”

She shook her head looking away. “No it's ok... it wouldn't be fair to them, besides you still have things you have to take care of too...”

Katakuri releasing a sigh of his own this time. “It seems lately we hardly get a chance to see each other...” His thumb rubbing over her cheek

Deadra nodding back enthusiastically. “Exactly...! I just wanna stay home with you and Asha, listening to music, composing, snacking, and of course...” She glanced up to him, her hand cupping his cheek, a devious smile on her face. “Being intimate with my handsome husband...” She sighed sweetly as she took his thumb into her mouth, licking around it and sucking on it, making sure to look up to him with her actions. He swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing as he pulled his hand back and stood straight, turning away and clearing his throat just before he began to speak.

“Just when did you become such a pervert...?” He smirked softly, looking down at his impossibly irresistible wife, her hands going to either side of his hips, pinning him in place against the counter as she looked up expectantly.

“Probably since you made me one...” She'd wondered how he'd respond to her next word... “Dad-dy...” Some unintelligible sound left his throat as his teeth clenched and he swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing impossibly redder. This girl truly was some form of chaotic adorable sent to serve as his weakness... He hadn't expected the reaction her words would have on his lower half either. He quickly tried to shake off his desires, picking her up and setting her to his side, heading for the door in a rush. “Kata-kun!? Come back!” She moved to follow after him. “You haven't even eaten breakfast yet!” She'd heard the sound of the door slamming, her crossing her arms and cheeks puffing out in a pout. “It was only a little teasing...” It wasn't her fault, her husband was orderly, she was chaos hiding under a mask of order... he knew this... Well she wasn't going to let good food go to waste and he'd likely eat later anyway.

* * *

“Seriously Nii-sama, what's the hold up!?” Oven shouted, slamming his his hands onto the table as he leaned forward towards Katakuri. “You have a cute, sexy, young wife, ample time with her and few distractions, how the hell have you not knocked her up yet!”

Daifuku smirked as he spoke. “Maybe Nii-san is having problems-” _rising to occasion, if you get what I mean_.

“Not in the slightest...” Katakuri responded gruffly, crossing his arms. He loved his brothers but he should've known this topic would come up. Everyone treating it lightly, like a child wasn't a large commitment, one he hadn't known he'd actually wanted, but that did also mean that his and Deadra's life together would be different... the quiet moments would be rare and there was still the issue of if they did end up having to betray Mama...

“How did you end up with her anyway, where as me and Oven got some old bags...?” Daifuku sighed with a shrug.

“I have to wonder that too... God... to have a wife so pretty, I'd bend her over the first surface I could find any-” _chance I got._ Oven added on to Daifuku's words.

“And she's tiny too so-”

Katakuri could feel his anger rising as he shouted. “Enough!!” His teeth grit with his words, he knew his brother's were vulgar and slept around and this was exactly why he'd try to keep Deadra home when visiting with them.

“Could it be that you've actually fallen in love with her...?” Daifuku mused.

“Does that mean that you'll betray Mama too, just like-” _Chiffon_? Oven could feel his body rising up in heat as his words.

“No.” Katakuri made sure that his words and look were firm with no sign of hesitation. “Me and Deadra have no such plans.”

Oven began to cool down as he looked hard at his older brother. “Alright.”

Daifuku smirked. “He's the perfect “Son of Charlotte” after all, that would be quite the shock if he did.” He began snicking. “Though that's just gonna make things harder for you coming up...”

Katakuri's eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about?” His voice harsh and direct.

Daifuku seeming amused at his surprise. “Oh... you didn't hear...? Mama and her family are talking about forcing an end to your marriage or bringing in a “stud” to take your place. Deadra-chan should've already been informed... I'm surprised she hasn't said anything to you about it yet.”

* * *

Was what Daifuku said true...? Was Deadra really going to be taken? And what's worse, did she actually not only know but hide it from him...? The alcohol burned as it slid down his throat, it'd been years since the last time he drank but his day was free tomorrow and it'd be a lie if he said Daifuku's words didn't get to him. He trusted Deadra and she wasn't the type to lie, especially when it came to important things but the way his brother said it made him believe his words... at least to some degree...

“Meow?” Asha's paws could be heard on their leather couch as she rubbed against his arm, moving the glass to his other hand he scratched softly under her chin, soft purrs filling the room and causing him to smile. He sighed, leaning back and allowing her to lay on his lap as she wanted. Dea was probably already back in her country and with her family, it was odd that he hadn't gotten a call yet though...

At some point it had begun raining, the pattering against the windows relaxing him and leaving him at ease, the syrupy rain sticking to the windows as it fell. It was moments like this where he'd realized just how much he'd found peace with his wife... Deadra snuggled into his chest and neck, excitedly having him listen to a new band or song she'd discovered, falling asleep while reading, those little moments where she'd tease and flirt with him... His cheeks burned as he took another drink. “I really... have come to love her...” He smirked with his words.

A door opened and closed behind him, the clatter of keys hitting a bowl on the counter beside it, Deadra panting as she tossed heels somewhere to the side. Odd... she wasn't supposed to be home for another couple of days... that and... He couldn't help noticing the way her sheer white dress clung to her body and revealed the lacy bra and panty set beneath, the syrup rain having soaked through her clothes... “Kata-kun?” She called into their home, smiling softly as he rose to meet her, Asha running off with the clink of his glass on the coffee table. “Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your drink...” Her giggle soft, light and infectious like her... “To be honest I don't think I've ever seen you drink.”

“It's rare...” He hummed back, taking her chin in his hand. “What happened...?” He wouldn't complain having her home so soon but with the fact that he'd been drinking, how she looked, Oven and Daifuku's words... She looked a bit sad, turning away with a blush on her cheeks, her voice a murmur. “Apparently I shouldn't show up covered in syrup and to go only when the rain stops here... something about it being too indecent.” She peeked back up to him as he swallowed hard, yeah... indecent was a word, he was grateful that she'd made it home okay.

“I see...” Was all he could respond with, Oven's words in the forefront of his mind... _I'd bend her over the first surface I could find any chance I got..._ the thought of someone else touching her... No, that was not acceptable. He growled lowly, his teeth grit as he kissed her harshly, pressing her roughly against the door, keeping her firmly in place by their hips. She gasped in both shock in pleasure as she felt his arousal pressed against her, his tongue sliding into her mouth and her hands pinned in his grasp above her head, his other hand leaving soft caresses over her waist and hips. She returned his heated kisses with fervor, shifting in his hold, she wondered what got into him... he hadn't been this rough before and he was always so collected, was it because of the alcohol...?

“Kata-kun...?” She'd whimpered her pet name for him, confusion and lust mixing as she softly gasped for air, meeting her eyes as he licked over his mouth and teeth seductively... more... he wanted more of her sweetness on his tongue, licking a line from her collarbone up to her ear, Deadra biting her lip in a whine... “Katakuri... please... let me shower at least...”

He licked, nibbled, and sucked on her neck, her taste and the syrup mixing wonderfully, his hand glided further up as he undid her bra, his thumb running over a perked nipple as her bra fell to the ground. “No...” Was all he whispered in her ear as she whined, her hips shifting against him. “Is there something you aren't telling me...?” She froze, her eyes wide as her eyes met his. Was... Was he mad...?

She shook her head. “N-No...? Why... what makes you think that...?” She gasped as he lifted her, moving and bending her over the table, her hands pinned to the table with mochi. “Kata-kun...?” Before she realized her underwear were gone, the clink of a belt and thump of pants could be heard from behind her, his length sliding between thighs slick with sweat, syrup, and her desire... his hands pressed into her hips as he slid along her slit. She moaned as she tried her best to meet his thrusts and stay upright, her legs feeling weak from the stimulation each time his head rubbed against her all too sensitive clit. “Katakuri... please... I really don't know... Mmn! W-What you... hah... mean...!” She was getting close like this, not used to him treating her this way and it being a welcome change.

He hummed, a warm sigh releasing by her ear causing a shiver to go through her as she cried out, her thighs unconsciously squeezing together. “In that case... haa... don't worry about it baby...” His voice warm and gentle, a hand going to her breast, the other drifting between her legs. His tongue hot on her throat as he bit harsh marks into her neck and shoulders. “Ngh... Just feel good together with me... after all Dea...” He groaned as his thrusts sped up, his finger quickly rubbing against her clit causing her to cry out, panted moans leaving her. “You're dripping here...”

She whined as his head brushed against her entrance, pressing and prodding around it, her core aching in response as her hips shifted. “Please... please... I want you... Ah!” She bit her lip as he pressed just a bit farther into her.

Katakuri turned to her ear, nipping into it, rolling around the soft nub pinched between his fingers. “Be a good girl and tell me what you want... Mmn... Directly...” She felt too good, her body trying it's best to bring him in deeper.

Her nails dug into the table, her face burning at his words and actions, but... she didn't want to cum like this... Still not sure what brought this about she leaned up, looking back to meet crimson eyes lustfully, her own devious idea coming to mind. “I want to cum... on my husband's cock... please fuck me deep inside... and fill me completely with your thick cum...” She felt him twitch between her thighs, licking her lips... “Ah... u-until I've surely conceived your child...” His lips meeting her's, hands returning to hips as he pressed himself in to the hilt. Deadra crying out as he pressed against her womb with each thrust, her hands clenching into tight fists, his deep grunts warm in her ear.

“Good girl...” He purred, his hands on her hips anchoring him to the moment, groaning as she tightened around him. “So good, my sweet, sweet Deadra... all mine... only mine...” He kissed along her jawline, his touch and words bringing her to release, his own coming shortly after.

In the end they had continued a multitude of times until they were both fully exhausted, creating a just noticeable bump to her belly. Katakuri feeling a bit guilt as he carried her into the bathroom with him, checking to make sure the water was warm enough to get the dried syrup out of her hair and off their skin as she sat waiting patiently, her voice meek. “I'm sorry... if I did something... You seemed angry when we first started...”

He shook his head, crouching down and taking her face in his hands. “No, the furthest thing from it... I'm sorry if I scared or hurt you...” His thumbs rubbing soothing lines on her cheeks as she shook her head, cuddling into his touch, her eyes glancing up to him as she waited for him to say more. He glanced away in a sigh. “Oven and Daifuku... said that Mama and your family... were planning on either a divorce or having someone come in...”

“Ah... that...” She shook her head, he eyed her carefully as he asked his question. “So, you did know...”

She shook her head again. “Not till today... apparently that's what they wanted to meet about but settled for telling me over transponder snail... but I'd never be ok with that. To be honest I worried that you were maybe dissatisfied and talked to Mama about it so I was a bit relieved when I got in through the door, even if I was a bit confused at first. That and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by you taking control like that...” Her cheeks flushing as she grinned wide.

Too cute... innocent... and forgiving... he thought. He removed what had been left of their clothing, tossing it into the laundry basket, pulling her tightly into an embrace. “Not dissatisfied in the slightest.” He picked her up with a squeak as he brought them both into the bath, turning off the water in the process as they both settled into the warmth it provided, her back to his chest and her head laid back against the crook of his collarbone near his neck and shoulder. His fingers tracing light lines and circles along her neck, pressing a kiss to her forehead and temple. “Are you sure you're ok? You're not hurting at all...?” He was concerned, his control had slipped and that was exactly why he rarely drank, it was something he hated...

She hummed softly as she relaxed further into him. “Maybe a bit sore... in my shoulders and in my lower half and belly... but I'm ok...” Truth was she was more exhausted than anything, she didn't even care at this point about the dried sugar, only wanting to fall asleep. When had this exhaustion started anyway...? A month ago...? Probably before Katakuri left for his mission... And for that matter... His hand glided gently over her thighs and hips, his other hand gently holding her to him as he caressed her belly, her whimpering slightly at the touch.

“It does hurt...” He sighed, angry with himself for not taking it even a little bit easier on her. “You didn't have to hide that from me...”

She shook her head. “I really am just sore... there's just a lot of pressure there right now.” She hated worrying him, it's why she hoped he hadn't noticed her exhaustion. His hand drifted lower as he spread her legs as his hand drifted lower, Deadra whimpering as she bit her lip at contact of the still sensitive area. “K-Ka-!”

He hushed her carefully as his finger slid inside her folds. “Sorry... I'm going to try and relieve it a bit...” His finger swirling around inside her as he gently scooped some of his load out of her, a milky color occasionally mixing into the water.

She whined, her toes curling into the bottom of the porcelain tub, her hand sliding over his to stop his movements as she pulled his hand back. In confusion he stared at her, if she was uncomfortable, she should be allowing him to fix it, so why was she stopping him...? “Please don't... if you do, it'll decrease chances and...” She turned in his hold, her arms going around his neck as she held him tightly. “Katakuri, you're mine too... there's no one else for me!” Her cheeks flushed as she buried her face into his chest at her embarrassing words, soft sobs leaving her. “So please... don't worry about me... I just want to...”

Katakuri's heart ached as he held his wife tightly against him, soothing her with gentle hushes and fingers running though her hair. “I won't... I really do love you Dea...”

She smiled softly. “I love you too Kata-kun...”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... Well here's another chapter cause I had ideas... No smut this time, sharing feelings and some fluff ahead though. I'm hoping Katakuri isn't OOC in this chapter...? Writing stoic and/ or tsundere characters is hard for me, even though I love them so much. DX

Nausea hit that morning mid breakfast as she ran to the bathroom, a dizzy feeling accompanying it as she slumped over the toilet, the contents of her stomach now empty. Deadra slumping her back against the nearby tub in a slight whimper, her stomach in pain due to the bile, Katakuri leaning against the wall near the door, his concern clear. It was locked and she won't let him near, that thought hurting him, he felt he should be with her to comfort and hold her... There wasn't a doubt in his mind at this point... She was carrying his child... and if she was experiencing nausea, it'll likely been longer than either of them had realized. Of course he knew they'd have to confirm either with a test or a doctor as there were other possibilities, even if they were less likely at this point.

His attention was brought downward as the sound of a toilet flushing was heard from the small room behind him, a click of a door opening as she stepped out her hand on her other arm as she stood quietly, her biting into her lip. Both waited for the other to speak before Katakuri finally broke the silence. “Dea, when was your last period?”

“Eh?” Her cheeks flushed dark red as her eyes went wide, how could he just ask her something like that so casually...!? “I-I actually don't remember...” And it was true... she'd never tracked it like she should and time was one of those things that felt like it just dragged on... last month...? She shook her head, no... she didn't have one, did she... Nor the month before that now that she thought about it... “I... I think I've missed t-two, at least now that I actually think about it... I didn't even notice it...”

He sighed as he turned towards her, brushing her hair behind her ear she looked up to him meekly. “Then what would you like to do...? We can either buy a test or go see a doctor, which ever is more comfortable for you... I already let Smoothie know what's going on and she said she'd let me know if anything came up...”

“I-I don't know...” She was trembling as she glanced away, her grip on her arm becoming tighter.

His eyes narrowed, could she be... “Are you scarred?” His voice gentle as he pulled her close, her body stilling in his hold a small nod against his waist, his hand gently sliding through her hair as he pet her head. “Come here...” His movements slow and careful as he picked her up, her arms going around his neck as he carried her to the bed, the two laying in a comfortable position to cuddle and be held. The way he held her made her feel safe, his skin was warm, their position almost like he was trying to protect her...

“Kata-kun...” Her voice sounding so weak and timid, it was like when they first met and not at all like the woman he'd come to love... Her hands clenched tightly into his vest as she attempted to hide into the crook of his neck, her mind refusing to calm down. She knew they wanted this, both of them did... but being faced with the very probable reality terrified her. A hand gently placed a feather-light touch to her lower abdomen, her eyes going wide, Katakuri's voice soft and warm as he hushed her with kisses to her cheek and forehead.

“I'm right here, Dea... You're safe... We're in this together...” He only hoped his words and actions were bringing her comfort and not troubling her further, he allowed himself to flatten his hand over her midsection, resting it there lovingly. Her mind slowly coming to a calm, one of her hands moved to lace with his, holding it tightly.

She nodded to herself, placing a kiss to his cheek, a warm smile on her lips. “I know... i-it's just nerves...” Her voice still a timid mew. “B-but it might be better to see a doctor... they're required to tell our families. That and... they'd be able to tell exactly how far along I am...”

Katakuri sighed in relief, he'd been thing the same thing and it seemed she was feeling at least a bit relieved. “Yeah, you're right...”

* * *

“Congratulations...!” The doctor announced happily to the couple, looking through Deadra's chart on a clipboard. “You guess was in fact correct, you're indeed expecting! Ideally we'd prefer you come in by around four weeks but the good news is that you and the baby are both in good health.”

“So then...” Deadra's eyes drifted across the room, unfocused, trying to remain calm as her hands clenched tightly into the exam chair. “How far along am I exactly...?”

“Judging by when you've mentioned being intimate, your missed periods, I'd put you between eleven to twelve weeks, thought we won't know for sure till we do an ultrasound in a couple weeks, at that point we should be able to determine the gender as well.” He smiled warmly. “You haven't been drinking or smoking, right?” Deadra shook her head. “Good, keep it that way. Stay away from fish on the whole, however, salmon and anchovies will both be fine if cooked, nothing raw though, also all meat needs to be well done but nothing processed.”

An audible whine could be heard from Deadra, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, that was already her favorite foods prepped the way she liked gone. Katakuri pet her head gently, muttering a quiet “Sorry” to her as the doctor continued his list. “Caffeine is fine, but very, very limited, no more that 200 mg a day.” Another small whine. “No raw eggs, that means no homemade icing... We also encourage that you two eat similar as can help encourage the expecting.” He looked to Katakuri on that one, his arms crossing and Deadra snickering in response, her seeing it as a type of karma but knowing she couldn't stop her husband if she tried. “There's a few other things but I'll be sending you home with a list with a few more specifics. In two weeks we'll need to do your first ultrasound and you'll get to see your baby then.”

The doctor bowing as he left them alone to process the information given. “Of course my favorites would be gone...” Deadra stated, her cheeks puffed out in a pout, her hands unconsciously sliding over her abdomen, a soft smile playing at the corners of her lips. “But I guess this is worth it...” Her voice a gentle, near soothing, purr as she leaned against Katakuri's arm. “Right...?” Golden eyes sparkling as she looked up to him.

Katakuri returning her smile warmly as he pulled her into an embrace. “Right...” He rubbed her side reassuringly. “I know your favorites are out, but anything you can eat I'll gladly make for you... that way you can rest. I was way too rough on you last night, especially since I'd had my suspicions already... Sorry...”

She growled, her teeth grit as she playfully hit him. “Stop apologizing already...! I already told you I enjoyed it!” Her cheeks bright red as her hits got just the slightest bit harder. “Idiotic, adorable husband!” Her cheeks puffing out, Katakuri unable to stop the chuckle from coming out of his mouth as he smirked at his small wife, his other arm wrapping around her and pulling her close. Her frame stilled in his hold as he kissed her forehead. “B-besides... it's your fault that I'm always horny now...” She mumbled, her eyes unable to his.

“Oh...?” His eye brow lifted, so that was the case... He nuzzled into her neck, a whine leaving her, her hand coming up to push him back, her cheeks impossibly red as she spoke. “Time and place...” Her words having come out as a growl.

“Maybe when we get home then.” He proposed the idea, Deadra muttering out a “we'll see”.

* * *

“Oh come on!” Deadra whined out, slamming a fist in the table, Katakuri glancing back from the kitchen before eventually deciding it was best just to join her. “I have some bad news... for both of us...” She pointed to a line in the care notes the doctor had highlighted for them, one that made Katakuri grit his teeth and he understood his wife's whine in an instant. **Please refrain from sex for roughly the next month, the first trimester is the easiest time to miscarry. If you must, nothing too intense as this can be dangerous for both Mama and the baby. After the next appointment you are safe to resume but we still ask for nothing too intense. Regards-** “This isn't fair...”

Katakuri sighed, sharing his wife's frustration, though grateful that at least one of his worries had been put to rest. “Still better than the alternative...” He pet her head gently. “And while I know your favorites are off the table, there are still some options you like. We'll get through it...” Somehow... He couldn't help thinking, it really was a shame since he definitely shared her same enthusiasm for sex, grateful that they were so compatible while silently cursing it in that moment. “But you need to rest... It'll still be a couple of hours on dinner anyway.”

She sighed as she stood from the table and walking towards the couch. “Fine... and I know...” She sighed before walking back to him, taking his vest in her hands to pull him down for a kiss, her on her tiptoes. “I love you...” Her cheeks flushed as she looked away.

“...Love you too, now rest...” He responded with a smirk as she sulked over to the couch, eventually laying on her side and passing out. He'd learned pretty early on that she was the type to respond better to words and actions, she needed to be complimented and reassured but also that they weren't just words used to pacify her... She liked to feel appreciated, wanted, and that things like criticism and rejection hurt her more than anything... They were really similar in that regard, he couldn't help wondering if it was due to them both growing up in toxic environments where they had been deemed “unworthy” of love just for just being themselves, that's probably why they'd be so kind to the other. There was a mutual peace found with the other that they both needed.

Clicking off the stove as he'd finished dinner, plating it for the two of them. It not being his best work as it wasn't something he was especially good at either, a bbq pork fried rice with extra bbq pork and seasoning... He was already noticing a theme with her cravings, it seemed there'd be a lot of eggs in their future, something she'd normally hated... He couldn't help smirking as he walked over to the couch to wake her, soft snores coming from her small form, Asha curled up by her stomach as she slept. His eyes grew soft, something he'd only allow his family to see, brushing her hair out of her face before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Dea...”

“Mmm...” She murmured something , curling herself further into the couch. His hand reaching out and running over her waist and hip, his thumb rubbing carefully over her stomach as he tried again. “Dea... Food's ready.” Asha joining in the attempt to wake her, standing and rubbing her head against Deadra's stomach as she purred, Deadra's eyes squeezing tighter just a moment before fluttering open.

“Kata-kun...? Sorry... I guess I was more tired than I thought...” She yawned, sitting up to properly wipe the sleep from her eyes, her nose sniffing the air. “It smells really good, thank you...!” Her arms going around his neck.

He held her back, smiling softly. “Don't worry about it... It might be a bit burned.”

She shook her head. “It's fine, it's appreciated...” She'd noticed that he'd been staring at her for awhile, life something was wrong or he's wanted to say something, her hand sliding into spiky magenta hair and massaging his scalp. “Kata-kun, what is it...?”

He sighed, crossing his legs and sitting in front of her, the position odd for her as she wasn't used to looking down at him. “I... don't want this child... to end up like me... or rather... to look too much like me...” He took her hand in his, running over the silver band on her finger. “I want them to be able to live a mostly normal life... and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about them ending up... with my biggest flaw and being called a freak too...” His voice was solemn with his words, she knew he'd been sensitive about his mouth since he was a kid, he wouldn't have hid it for so long if he wasn't... One of his dearest siblings got hurt because of him and it was something he never wanted to happen again...

She slid down to her knees, placing them on either side of his hips, cupping his face in her hands as she looked into his eyes. “Dea...?” Her lips were gentle on his as she kissed along every one of his canines and his cheeks along his scars, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes as she smiled brightly.

“Kata-kun, please don't talk about yourself that way...” Her eyes also tearing up as she wiped the forming tears from his eyes. “It hurts my heart, especially since I love your mouth...” Her lips trembling. “I... know it's caused you and Brulee-nee-chan troubles... and I'm sorry for that... if I could, I'd make that go away. Unfortunately it's a sad reality that happened, but I'd actually be really happy... if our baby had your mouth too...” She sniffled, the tears spilling over in a sob as she took one of his hands, pressing it over her belly. “Because then, there could be no doubt that they are a part of you and me...”

His eyes were wide as she held his hand there, gripping it tightly. He sighed, a small smile playing the the corners of his lips, knowing she was the type to love deeply and wholeheartedly. Pulling his hand back, he leaned his head down to her lower half, pressing a warm, tender kiss there causing her to gasp. “Then I guess we'll just have to protect them in that case...” He pulled back to look at his wife, her face flushed and hidden in her hands, causing him to flush as well as his grin grew. “Won't we...?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I hope everyone is safe! My area is on the US west coast so we have A LOT of fires going, thankfully my area is safe so far but there are about 3 creeping this way so we're keeping an eye on it. Right now there's a lot of ash and the sky is orange so much that it's almost unreal... anyway that's not why you're here... ^^" I wrote this chapter to try and keep my mind off that stuff and hopefully ya'll are safe. No smut, a bit of angst and feels, next chapter probably will have some though. ;)

Soft snores could be heard from his wife as she rested in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “Mmn...” Was the only response he got from her as she snuggled herself further into his chest, she was cute, he'd admit but he had to do his rounds and she wasn't making it easy for him. “Dea, come on...” He whispered into her ear warmly. “I have to go...”

A small whine could be heard from her as she shook her head, her arms wrapping around his torso as much as they could. “No... we want you to stay here...” He felt his heart clench up, we being her and their... His hand ran over the growing bump to her belly, six months now... A daughter, something that while neither family was happy about it would mean they wouldn't have to worry about leaving just yet, they were safe. No movements that were noted yet, but the doctor said it was common for a first pregnancy and not to worry about it. It'd been two months since they'd been intimate, not due to a lack or desire to... God was there no lack of want and it really didn't help when she'd tease him and test his limits. A particular instance being after he got home, she'd pressed him against the double doors of their home, her eyes gazing up to him filled with lust. _“Katakuri...”_ Ugh... her voice had been that seductive purr of her's he loved... Her tongue on his abs, her hand carefully running along his length through his leather pants, tracing the outline of his cock with feather light touches...

No... he needed to stop thinking about it, about her... now...! He was already erect and pressing against her causing a further whine from her. He shook his head, pulling back from her, much to her disappointment as shown with a pout. “Sorry...” Katakuri murmured, looking away, his cheeks red. “You know I have work, though I'll be back tonight.” He sat back on the bed as she scooted to sit up, looking up to him, her eyes looking like they would spill over with tears any second. His hand cupped her cheek gently as a tear ran over his thumb, her lips trembling, hands clenched tightly into the blanket. “What's wrong...?” His voice had been soft, full of the same hidden warmth she'd known well, warmth he only showed to his family and those he cared about but...

Deadra shook her head, a weak smile crawling onto her lips. “It's nothing big... Like you said... You have work. I don't want Mama to get upset with you... If it's still bothering me later, I'll talk to you about it when you get home...” She turned into his hand, placing a kiss to his palm.

He observed her carefully, crimson eyes shifting back and forth before closing them in a sigh. “Are you sure...?” She nodded as he opened his eyes again, her smile growing just slightly, another sigh came from the large man as he pulled her carefully to him, his breath warm in her ear as he spoke. “I'll be home when I can, make sure to eat something.” He felt her nod. “I love you...” He told her as he pulled away.

“Love you too...” She mumbled. “I'll see you when you get back.”

* * *

Deadra sighed as she walked around Komugi Island trying to clear her head making sure to avoid her giant of a husband, she knew rationally that these thoughts were all her mind tricking her, that she was being overly emotional due to the hormones, that of course he still loved her but... She froze in her tracks as her thoughts caught up with her. It'd been more than two months since the doctor gave the ok, that they could have sex again, that he could touch her again, her desires were even stronger too... Her cheeks burned as she thought about it. She'd tried so many times to initiate something, anything! However every time he'd step away or remove her from himself... Maybe... Maybe she'd gained too much weight... Maybe he didn't desire her any more... And maybe he was growing tired of her... Bitter tears ran down her cheeks as she tried her best to wipe them away. She shook her head, trying her best to clear her head, it was her imagination... right? She sighed as she continued to walk again, pancakes... the super fluffy kind with a side of bacon... topped with bananas, strawberries, and blueberries... that would help her mood. She nodded, heading to the nearest cafe, her mind set.

* * *

Katakuri opened the door, preparing himself for what could be ahead, Deadra had definitely hit the point of mood swings and truth be told... he was worried. She was a passionate person and it bothered him when she'd randomly break into tears and there was nothing he could do to help, sometimes being the inadvertent cause of them. He sighed, surprised she didn't greet him at the door per normal, Asha either... “Dea?” He'd called into the house to no response, maybe she was sleeping? He stepped forward looking into the living room, not there, nor the bed room either. Using perception he'd found her presence in the music room making his way there, as he opened the door he saw Deadra curled up on a beanbag, headphones on at full blast, Asha cuddled into the crook of her neck as Deadra held her, soft sobs coming from his wife as tears slid down her cheeks. He felt his heart break in that moment, he knew she was worse than she'd let on and he couldn't help feeling responsible.

He stepped closer to her, crouching down and brushing her hair out of her face, she shivered and curled further into herself. He sighed, carefully removing the headphones and setting them on top of the stereo system. “Dea... what's wrong...? Talk to me...” He hushed softly, she knew there was a reason nearly all his siblings treasured him, he was secretly really good at comfort but that just hurt her more right now...

“Just stop it!” She barked, slapping his hand away. “Stop being so loving, it's only hurting me more!” Her eyes wide as she'd realized what she'd said and done, quickly sitting up to look at him as Asha darted out of the room. She'd never seen him look so hurt... it almost looked like he was about to cry as she watched his jaw and teeth clench as he stood to his feet to walk away. No! She didn't want that! In a panic she grabbed his hand as more tears spilled over. “Kata-kun, wait! Please! I'm sorry!” She choked out, the ball in her throat growing larger as she tried to swallow. “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound that way!” This was the first time they'd gotten into a fight like this...

He stayed there quietly for a time, not moving, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he tried to bite back his thoughts, thinking of the best way to word himself. Not being able to read her had a lot of downsides, he didn't know what words were the best to say, how she'd react... things he'd come to rely on when it came to others... It was the only time she'd ever rejected him. “Dea...” She jumped momentarily, freezing in place as his gaze turned back to her, a glare. “You're allowed to feel your emotions but you can't just take them out on others. When you're ready to talk, actually talk, I'll be in our room.” He pulled his hand free from her, turning back and leaving the room as she reached for him. She choked out a sob, dropping her hand into a fist, slamming it into the bean bag. Why was she always like this!? Why couldn't she just say what she meant, be more mature, more understanding, composed... He was right and she hated herself for it. “I'm sorry Katakuri...” She curled back into the bean bag, her heart breaking.

* * *

Standing in front of their door as she tried to steady her breath, how should she even begin to make up...? She didn't know but she wanted to try, she wanted to be curled up with him, to kiss him, be held by him, he'd become her home and peace and she knew she'd hurt him too. Raising her hand in a knock as she tapped against the door, pushing down on the handle and opening it. “Katakuri...?” She called out, stepping forward. He'd been propped against the headboard, hands behind his head, eyes closed. “Sit.” He'd commanded, Deadra nodding back as she sat next to him. She scanned the room before speaking. “I'm really sorry and you're right, I shouldn't have said what I said. It was harsh and coming from a place of hurt doesn't excuse it.”

She glanced back to him, waiting patiently on a response, his eyes opening and glancing to her. “Apology accepted.” She'd released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, he smiled softly at her reaction before frowning again. “What did I do that hurt you...?” He murmured softly, his eyes meeting her's, hesitant to touch her.

She bit her lip, glancing away as her hand clenched into sheets. “It's more... actions that have bothered me... in concerns of me... since the pregnancy discovery...” She looked back to him, her cheeks pink in embarrassment, his eyebrow raised as he watched her turn away again. “I'm... not sure if you've noticed...” She shook her head. “No... I know you've noticed... I've been... hornier...” She mumbled the last word so quickly, he'd barely caught it, his own cheeks flushing in turn. “I want you... all the time...” She hid her face in her hands, peeking through them to make sure he was still listening, dropping her hands in a sigh as she continued. “I've... I've tried to get you in the mood, to get you to want me too... especially since the doctor gave the okay... but every time... you've stopped me or pulled away...” She'd bit her lip as she began sobbing, wiping at the pooling tears. “You treat me like I'm glass, like I'll break so easily... and I don't like that... I know I've gained weight... I know I've been emotional but... I just...”

Katakuri's eyes were wide as she began crying, he hadn't ment to hurt her like this... it was that he was worried about her, that he didn't want to hurt her and yet he'd done just that, only it was in a different way. “Deadra...” He sat up, pulling her into an embrace and pet her head, giving gentle hushes. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Hurting you is the last thing I'd want to do.” He wiped at her tears, kissing the top of her forehead. “I love you so much, but I think that's what ended up hurting you, even if it was unintentional.” She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue with a nod of her head, his cheeks flushing. “The thing is... I don't want to hurt you or the baby...” He swallowed hard. “And I know that I can lose control sometimes when it comes to being intimate which would be really bad considering... As is, you sometimes struggle with taking me in but it definitely has nothing to do with you being emotional or gaining weight. If anything, you pregnant with my child... has been one of the biggest turn on's...”

Her cheeks flushed, she'd been over that for awhile though... “Kata-kun... I'd be fine, I haven't had any struggle with that besides in the beginning... Even the doctor said we'd be ok...” She glanced away, taking a moment to tease him. “I knew you had an impregnation fetish but I didn't know it carried into a pregnancy one too.” She giggled softly, her husband's cheeks growing redder as he cleared his throat.

“You know that's not it... It's because it's you... because the woman I've fallen in love with is with my child... something that's a part of her and me.” He lifted her into his lap as he laid back onto the bed, his hands resting on either side of her waist, thumbs rubbing reassuring circles into her sides. “And seeing the tenderness, love, and care you have for her without her even being here yet. It's something I can't take my eyes off of because I know you'll be a good mother to her.”

“Kata-kun...” She sighed softly, now crying for a different reason. “I love you... I love you... I love, love, love you...!” He sat up, cupping her cheek, to wipe away her tears. He leaned forward, kissing her softly, their eyes meeting momentarily. “Kata-” He kissed her again, deeper this time, biting her lower lip gently. Taking in another breath, he kissed her again, her lips meeting his back passionately as her arms went around his neck. He pressed her closer, being careful of her stomach, a hand sliding under her shirt and up her back. She pulled back a bit, stopping him. “M-Maybe another time w-would-?” She froze, cutting herself off.

Katakuri looked at her in concern, her eyes were wide and her face a bit pale.”Dea, are you alr-?” Her face relaxed as she took his hand, pressing against a spot on her belly, his eyes wide. Against his hand he could feel a small kick, followed shortly by another one, he couldn't help smiling wide. He chuckled softly, that was why she'd frozen up... He lifted her, setting her into the bed next to him, holding her close in an embrace. An amazed smile made it's way onto her lips as she curled into him, their hands resting over that same spot. “Another time then...” He mumbled softly, feeling a small nod against his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back, it's been awhile! ^^" I said this on my other fic but sadly my home life hasn't been exactly... great... It's unfortunately killed a lot of my usual creative drive and as with this fic I post chapters as I write, it's been a bit longer then usual on updates... I'm so sorry. I'm looking into trying to change those circumstances but I may end up taking a break if it continues to be bad or updates may not be as often, time will tell but I'm hoping I won't have to do that. Hope everyone else is well, onto the fic!  
>  Also I'm not sure if this needs to be said, tagged, or warned about but as Deadra is pregnant and smut is a thing this chapter... there may be some mentions of lactation/ milk.

He had never understood what people meant by the pregnancy glow until Deadra had started carrying his child, she was beautiful, vibrant, and dare he say... sexy? They'd talked about it, about being intimate again but as soon as he'd try to remove her clothes or she'd get close to stripping, she'd get nervous and change her mind; she'd even been changing in the bathroom lately. Was she nervous because of the changes in and to her body? She had to know that didn't bother him, right? It'd been nearly another month and she was driving him crazy. He was backed up, she said she was too, he couldn't fathom why she wouldn't want to.

He thought about the small kicks he felt when he held her, he wondered if it hurt her at all, after all since it was his daughter he was sure that she was strong. He'd heard that even in regular pregnancies that ribs could be broken and he couldn't help worrying about his small wife. She was swelling and he could tell she was in pain, they hadn't even talked names or set up the nursery yet... He was glad when Brulee had volunteered to cover for him, there were several things that needed to be done and truthfully his sexual needs would have to be put on hold, or so he thought.

He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, the smell of vanilla and cinnamon filling his nose, smelling just as sweet as she could be. “Mmm...” Deadra murmuring in her sleep, his lips and teeth kissing and nipping into her neck causing her to scoot back into him, the curve of her ass pressing into his now hardening cock. “Kata-kun...” She whined, shifting her hips against him, a groan slipping through his clenched teeth, taking her hips into his hands and rocking his hips against her's. “Ah... Hah... Ka- Mmm!” She bit into her finger to stifle a moan.

She gasped as his hand slid under her top and his fingers ran over her overly sensitive breast, her breath heavy and ragged, hitching as he gently pinched at a perked bud. “Dea...” His voice was husky in her ear, she could feel her desire pooling between her legs, it'd been so long but her body had changed... He'd change his mind once he saw her but his touch was driving her crazy and she wasn't sure she could stop it this time. “Ugh... fuck baby... I want you... so badly...” His breath hot and sending pleasured shivers through her, no, no... at this rate he'd find out she...

“K-Kata-kun... w-wait...!” He gently pinched her nipple between his fingers, his other hand shifted her to have the head of his cock pressed to the entrance of her core, giving better friction to them both. “N-No... Ah... w-w-wait...” She began shaking as she panted, the stimulation being more intense than normal, his teeth nibbling a trail up her neck. Her hands gripped into their sheets as she bit her lip, it was too good... He was so hard and hot and just... “Mmph...” She trembled as she came undone from his touch, Katakuri's eyes widening as he felt a wet warmth on his hand. So that's what had been going on...His lips curled into a smirk.

“Dea...” His voice a purr as he pulled his hand back, her eyes wide as she sat up and pulled away, her hands quickly covering her breasts. “You've started to produce milk...” Her face flushed with a small nod, unable to meet his gaze as she responded, his hand moving to his lips as he licked his fingers clean causing her body heat and her lust to bubble back to the surface.

“I'm sorry, it's weird and I'm sure you no longer desire me and-!” He took her hand into his, pulling her closer and leading it down to his hard, straining cock, her eyes wide as her fingers grazed up his length. He groaned lowly as she wrapped her hand around him, his member twitching in response, his hand going behind her head and pressing their foreheads together.

“It should be obvious...” His voice a breathy and lustful rasp as her hand continued to stroke him hesitantly. “but that couldn't be any further from the truth...” He pressed his lips to her's, his tongue slipping into her mouth, a moan leaving her as his hand moved to toy with her breast again.

“Mmn...” She returned his kiss passionately, her tongue fighting with his for dominance, a whine slipping out as his other hand slid between her legs. “W-Wait Kata-kun!? W-W-Wait, please!” His hands stilled as she looked to him pleadingly, her breath coming out in pants, her hands moving to her lap. “My body is different... I-I gained weight, and I h-h-have stretch marks...” She bit her lip as he moved his hands away. “M-My breasts are tender and I'm really sensitive, and just... so many other changes and I know when you see it you won't...”

“Dea...” His voice was gentle and firm. “That doesn't matter to me...” His hand moved to her cheek, his thumb rubbing it softly. “No matter how your body changes you're still my wife who I absolutely adore, my wife whom I'm worried about...” He groaned as his cock throbbed painfully. “Who I have been holding back for patiently due to that worry... Deadra, I want you...” He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his hot breath causing pleasured tremors through her, his teeth grazing her skin as he spoke. “It's obvious you want me too, so please... just let me take care of you.”

She nodded weakly. “O-Okay... Ah...” He bit into her neck, her hand drifting back to his length, paying extra attention to the head. His groans causing her core to throb painfully as she shyly removed her nightgown and underwear, her cheeks flushing crimson as she crossed her arms over her breasts, he swallowed hard as he looked over his wife for the first time in a long while. She'd been right about the changes of course but they only encouraged his erection, the proof that his wife was all his... The milk leaking from her swollen breasts, the swell in her belly from their child, the flush to her skin, how sensitive she'd become...

“Ugh... fuck Dea...” A primal growl left his throat, his need to have her amplified. He took her wrists into his hands, lifting them above her head and bringing them together in his grip as he leaned down to her breast, a tentative lick over the sensitive flesh. Something between a moan and a whimper leaving her as she tried her best to suppress it as milk began flowing from her, Katakuri grinning as her took her breast into his mouth, sucking it while being careful of his teeth. He half groaned, his cock becoming painfully erect against the restricting fabric, his precum soaking through the front of his boxers. He took a gasping breath as he swallowed, sucking and pinching the sensitive nub between his teeth, she was sweet and he wanted more.

“Katakuri...!” She whined, her breath hitching in her throat as she bit her lip, her body trying it's best to find friction. “Mmn... Kata-kun... please...” Releasing her nipple in a pop, he looked up to her, milk running down his lips and mouth as he licked it away.

“Please what, baby...?” His voice a deep purr, doing things to her that she didn't want to admit, his free hand moving to cup and play with her breast again. Leaning down he pressed her wrists into their pillows, towering over her as he leaned into her ear, indulging in her mewls of pleasure. “Tell me what you want...” His voice taking on a husky tone, a whine leaving her.

“Stop teasing... please Kata-!” Her breath hitching as he pinched the sensitive, perked bud, his smirk growing in amusement. “I want you... inside me... Hah...!”

“Hmm... inside where...? Do you want my fingers...? My dick...? Or maybe my tongue?” Deadra's legs shifted uncomfortably, her body was hot, her core aching and desperate for attention due to his deep voice in her ear. At the sound of movement she glanced down to see Katakuri carefully sliding down his boxers. She swallowed hard as she felt her heat throb, it'd been so long and yet she couldn't take her eyes off him as he released her. He was impossibly hard, his cock leaking precum. “Of course we'll need to change how we're positioned... Don't want it to be uncomfortable for you...”

She whined, turning her back to him, shyly glancing back. “Kata-kun... you know what I want... please...”

“That didn't sound like an answer... but I'll let it slide this time.” He groaned, slowly beginning to stroke himself, moving to her ear and keeping his voice low. “How did you want me to take you...?”

“Ah!” She bit her lip, turning away again in embarrassment. “F-From behind... umm... w-w-while holding me... might be best?”

“Hmm... We won't be able to kiss much like that... is that ok with you?”

She nodded shyly. “I think it'd be easier on me and I'll still get to be held by you.”

Sitting up a bit, he leaned over her, kissing her deeply and drawing a moan from her. “Alright, Tell me if at any point it hurts or is uncomfortable.” He kissed a trail from her ear down to her neck, nipping lightly as he got to the junction of her collarbone, neck, and shoulder, her favorite spot. Deadra unable to stop herself from crying out, every little touch causing her pleasure. Taking her hips into his hands, he pulled her back to him and positioned his length between her thighs, the head of his cock pressing to her entrance as he shifted his hips forward, slowly entering her folds. He grit his teeth, he'd forgotten the way she wrapped so perfectly around him and she was so wet, his cock twitching in response. “You ok, Dea?” He groaned, wanting nothing more than to buck his hips into her tight, warm, heat but also not wanting to hurt her. She had bit harshly into her bottom lip to suppress a moan as her body shivered in pleasure, riding out an orgasm, her folds gripping him tightly. “Ugh... Dea...? Did you cum just from me...?”

She nodded quickly. “Sorry... it's just been so long and- Ah! Mmm! W-wait-!” She felt him slide out, leaving only his tip inside before pushing back in to the hilt, setting a harsh but pleasurable rhythm.

“Sorry... but I don't think I can wait any longer, baby... You just had to cum so cutely around my cock... Ugh...!” He felt her body twitch around him at his words, shifting his hips slightly to hit all her favorite spots at once, a hand shifting to her clit.

“Mmm! Katakuri... W-Why...! Hah...” Her breath coming out in desperate pants, her hands clenched tightly into the sheets as she felt her next orgasm building. “It's too good... so good... fuck... Kata-kun...”

“It is... it's been too long... since we last did this...” He groaned into her ear, his thrusts becoming erratic. “I don't think I'll last long either...” His hand rested protectively over her belly, his other lacing with her's, a mix between a gasp and a moan slipping past her lips, him biting lightly into her neck to suppress a moan of his own. His hard cock twitching inside her as he ground against her g-spot, a whimper going through her.

He was so good and she'd missed his touch, and his voice in her ear, and his thick length inside her... “Katakuri... Kata-!” She whined and panted, she was going to cum again! “Ah! K-Kata-kun!” She bit into her lip, he licked up her neck as his own pleasure neared its peak, releasing a groan of his own

He pressed himself in to the hilt, growing larger as he pumped his seed into her, the two holding the other's hand tightly, both riding out their respective orgasms. “Hah... You... ok Dea...?” Katakuri asked, his voice coming out as a breathy groan as he started coming down from his high.

Deadra nodding, breathless. “Y-Yeah... You...?”

He smirked, kissing her cheek and sliding out of her. “Mm-hmm... much better now...” He purred into her ear, his hand rubbing her stomach protectively. “I love you...”

“Mmm... Me too... I love you too...” Deadra smiled warmly, turning as best as she could to kiss him, him returning it back warmly. “Though I suppose we should get up... We need to get a crib and Brulee-nee-chan is helping us out by filling in for you.”

“Yeah...” He laid back down, snuggling into the crook of her neck. “I haven't had a day off with you in a while though, you'll forgive me if I just want to lay in bed with you.”

She giggled softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek, her fingers gently tracing over his scars as she felt her heart grow warmer. “I would... but I'm not so sure your sister would.”

He sighed. “True... I don't want to let her down, especially if she's doing me a favor.” He stood to his feet, grabbing and sliding on a new pair of boxers.

“She really is a great sister and person, she cares so much about you.” She hummed, sitting up and looking over at him. Deadra couldn't help admiring his well toned body, the way his muscles flexed as he moved, the strength he held and maintained. These were the obvious signs of training and years of hard work and she admired him for it, she'd never had that kind of drive for anything... He really took care of his body despite his doughnut addiction and unless someone knew better, they'd never guess how old he was, she wasn't entirely sure he wasn't a God in human flesh.

He glanced back, smiling softly as he pulled up his pants, buckling his belt. She felt a weight and shift on the bed as he sat next to her, she looked up to him, flushing as she saw the absolutely loving look on his face. Her heart melted. “She really is. I'm really glad you two get along, Brulee doesn't have many friends, nor Pudding for that matter. My sisters were never really that close but they've grown closer since you became a part of my family. I'm grateful.” His smile was absolutely warm, it was almost too much!

“I'm really not doing much! They're your family and precious to you...” The truth was, he really was happy that his family liked her, that she loved spending time with him and his family too... He knew his siblings were excited that he and his wife were expecting, Brulee especially as she'd begun crying when she found out the news and demanded they celebrate immediately. Cupping her face he pulled her close, kissing her forehead before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly in an embrace.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she relaxed into him, her arms going around him as best they could. He'd never seen this as a future, a loving wife and child on the way, a warm home... Mama had always said that no one would want him, that that was why she hadn't married him off before, that his appearance was comical and the only reason someone would be with him was to laugh at him as she had. But Deadra... She never looked at him as a joke or pitiful... All he ever saw in her eyes was love and devotion, a warmth that called out to his soul. He'd tried not to fall for her, because of her age, because of the circumstances, and yet all of it had been fruitless.

“We really should finish getting ready and go...” She mumbled quietly, not really wanting to separate from him.

He knew she was right, even if that wasn't what either of them wanted. “Yeah... We should get going.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry it's been a bit, things aren't great still but at least I can write again... ^^" Anyway, kind of a short chapter but I can only write so much tooth rotting fluff before it's too much for me, plus it isn't my strongest suit. I did say before that I was about half way through, but that was before I decided to include the actual pregnancy... oops (more on that at the end). On to the chapter.

“How about this one...?” Katakuri asked, his tone showing his exhaustion. They had gone through so many different cribs at this point that they were all starting to blend together, yet Deadra had turned all of them down. Too padded, not enough padding, the curtains could get caught up in the bars or choke the baby, the color wasn't right. Another shake of her head, he admired that she was being so careful but there was such a thing as being too cautious. “Dea...” His arms went around her from behind as he nuzzled into her neck. “Don't you think you're stressing yourself out too much with this? There's no such thing as perfect.”

Deadra pressed her lips together, a look of focus on her face, her cheeks puffing out before releasing a sigh. “I know... I know. I just... She's ours and I want to make sure she'll be safe. I know how my father is, he'll blame her for not being a boy. So I wanna make sure to dote on and protect her as much a possible...”

“And I understand that, but we need her to be able to stand on her own too later on. Too much pampering isn't good for her either, princess or not.”

“I know...” She mumbled dejectedly, Katakuri would be such a good father to their daughter. Unlike her he knew how to set boundaries and be harsh when needed, where as she was often too soft, it was part of how her youngest sister became so spoiled. She felt it in her heart that she'd be a bad mother, she could be way too childish at points. She stepped quietly out of his arms walking to a simple white one, the headboard having a carved heart with swirls next to it in pink and blue.“How... How about this one?” She turned back to smile softly at her husband.

“It's fine with me, whatever you want.” His smile warm, grateful that she'd finally settled on one. “Hey Deadra, did we want to have her sleep in the room with us the first few months?” He knew she'd initially been the one to suggest the nursery but most books had suggested they stay close to the parents for the first six months or so. Truth be told it'd put his mind at ease too, it was common that babies died in their sleep early on and that'd be the last thing either of them would want.

“Actually I've been thinking about that too... and I think so too. It gives us time to figure out her room too and then I could help you paint.” She giggled softly. “With that settled...” She pressed the tips of her fingers together, turning away in a blush. “We need to come up with a name for her still.”

Cute... His own cheeks flushed in turn as he hid his face in his hand, it was times like this where he wished he still wore his scarf so he could hide behind it. “Y-You should be the one to name her... I can help but you had me name Asha.”

Her cheeks puffed as her arms crossed. “Kata-kun... That's no fair, at least help me come up with a middle name or something.” She was pouting, how'd he end up with such a cute wife...?

“Nope.” He signaled over a cashier to let them know their decision. “This one please.”

“R-Right away Katakuri-sama!” The cashier nodded as she rang them up, glancing nervously between the two, praying she was doing everything right. “Th-Thank you. We'll have it delivered and assembled next week, if that's ok? We'll call if there are any issues and to make sure you're home.”

“Reasonable. Thank you.” Katakuri nodded, taking Deadra's hand. “Ready?” She nodded, the cashier breathing a sigh of relief as they left.

* * *

“How about a food related name like your family? I'm sure it'd make Mama happy.” Deadra giggled softly, laying her head back against Katakuri's chest as he was looking over a chart of potential new trade routes for Big Mom.

He grinned softly. “I'm not against it... but is that really what you want?” He looked down to her, his fingertips and hand unconsciously running over the bump of his wife's belly, it was only when her hand laced with his that he'd noticed. He quickly cleared his throat, his cheeks red as he tried to pull his hand back, Deadra keeping a firm hold to keep it there.

“Kata-kun...” She nuzzled into his collar bone as he swallowed hard. “I don't mind if you touch my belly you know, it's actually reassuring for me.” He hummed in response, holding her just a bit closer, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. “Hehe, as for the name I don't mind it, actually we could even do one that could be food or not.”

His eyebrow lifted as he pulled back questioningly. “What do you mean?”

She glanced up to him. “Well I kind of like Millie as a name but instead of y or ie, we could do just an e, like in mille-feuille. Feuille on it's own means leaves, so it could be her middle name... I thought it might be cute... maybe?” She glanced away, her cheeks burning a deep red after a lack of response from her husband, crossing her arms. “Ok I got it, it was a dumb i- Mmm!?” He pressed a firm kiss to her lips, smirking as he pulled away.

“It's not dumb at all...” He pressed his forehead to her's so she couldn't move or look away from him. “I can tell that you've been thinking carefully about this. It's a good name for her.” Her cheeks were warm as he cupped her cheek. “Heh... Mille it is.” He kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first plan for this fic I had no intention of mentioning the pregnancy and was actually slated to end awhile ago. It was mostly intended to be a short fic to get my head space in a better spot due to the tough subject matter of my other fic and personal situations. As time went on I found myself wanting to see Katakuri being domestic and fluffy with his wife and with a child both on the way and a little as a parent too. It was then that the fic picked up some support and traction which I honestly didn't expect (btw, thank you all!) and some wanting more including my beta for Hello Again who asked me if I intended for a daughter as a "fuck you" to her family and I thought it was too perfect after already having the thought... XD Long and short I don't have much experience with kids/ pregnancy but I'm doing my research so hopefully I'm doing alright here and ya'll are enjoying. Thanks for sticking with me and see you in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I can't believe this story has gotten over a 100 kudos! Thank you all for the support and for reading thus far! This fic is nearing it's end sadly (for real this time) but I may have some plans for one shots. More on that at the end!

Deadra slept quietly on Katakuri's shoulder and chest as he held her close to him. He'd have to get up soon, the last couple months had passed in a peaceful blur. He knew it'd be any day now and he'd tried to convince Mama to let him stay by his wife's side to no avail... She'd said there was an important shipment coming into the Komugi island port and he'd have to sort and direct the various supplies to his other siblings and deliver the rest to her. There was a lot to be done with it and he'd already had a migraine forming, his concern for Deadra aside.

Katakuri moved carefully as to not wake her up just yet, a small grumble came from her sleeping form, before reaching out and cuddling into his pillow. He smiled softly at the sight, every time he left his spot and she was still asleep she'd curl up there and relax instantly. She wouldn't be able to sleep much longer but he'd at least let her rest while he took a shower. got dressed and fed Asha.

He felt his muscles relax instantly as the warm water hit his skin, soon... this quiet would come to an end. He'd helped Mama with his siblings and while he'd loved them dearly, there were days where it took a lot out of him... This time though, he had Deadra to relay on too who knew what it was like and their daughter would actually be theirs to raise how they wanted. Not to Big Mom's standards, not to Kek or Dahlia's either, theirs and theirs alone and she'd be loved... treasured. He felt a pain and warmth in his chest all at once, he'd only hoped that he'd be better to his daughter than Mama had been to him and his siblings.

Wrapping the towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower he heard soft chirps by his feet, Asha rubbing her face against his ankles and leg. He crouched down to scratch her head and ears, chuckling softly as she began purring. “I know, you're hungry.” Another meow coming from her, Katakuri smiling softly. Standing back up, he got her food, his attention drifting back to Deadra as she slept. He began drying his hair and getting ready, being lost in thought. He'd need to talk to his siblings before he left this morning, that way if she did enter labor then she'd have options on who to call. He'd also need to leave a transponder snail with her just in case...

* * *

Deadra had been up when he came back in, curled up and her teeth grit as if in pain, Katakuri quick to come to her side. “You ok...?” He asked cautiously, running a thumb over her cheek. She nodded giving a weak smile.

“Y-Yeah... She just kicked me a little bit hard, I think she's ready to be out.” Deadra giggled softly as she looked up to meet his concerned eyes. “I promise, we're both ok.” She leaned into his hand, kissing his palm, another idea coming to mind as she grinned deviously. She moved his hand away from her cheek as he eyed her wearily, a groan slipping out as she carefully licked over and along his thumb, her eyes holding contact with his. “Hey Kata-kun...? Think you can stay just a bit longer...?” He couldn't take his eyes off her as she began to suck along his thumb, this brat knew exactly what she was doing to him. Pulling her mouth of his thumb in a pop as she began to undo his belt, licking her lips as she eyed his growing length through its leather confines.

“Dea...” He took her hands in his and pulled them away, his breath heavy in need and desire, a pout clear on his wife's face. Ugh... He wanted her, hard... fast... deep... While seeing her with his child was definitely a turn on, he couldn't wait to be rough with her again. To hear her cry out for him, clinging to his back, maybe even taming his bratty wife... “You know I have to-”

She smirked as she noticed his eyes haze over with lust, his desire clear and soon enough she could have him again just the way she wanted him. “I know perfectly well.” Unfortunately she also knew he was right. “When you get back home?”

He chuckled softly, releasing her hands. “Can't come soon enough.” He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, lingering just a moment longer than he should. “If anything happens and you can't get a hold of me-”

She giggled softly. “I know, call Brulee-nee-chan or any of the other older siblings.”

“Right.” He crouched down, kissing her belly before kissing her again a little deeper, hesitant to pull away. “I love you, don't do anything reckless.”

“Oh please, what's the worst _I_ could do...?” He groaned, a lot, the answer was _a lot._ “I'm teasing Katakuri, I love you too, now get going before you get in trouble with Mama!” He smirked, a nod in her direction as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Katakuri wasn't sure when or how he'd been the one assigned on this job, going all across Tottoland and it's various islands, all he knew was that he was tired of it already. If he were to say something good about it, it'd be that he got to check in and visit with his siblings. Well... with the exception of one. “Ugh... You're still walking around without your scarf...?” Flampe groaned, a loud “pop” from her gum. “It's gross and laaaaaaaame!” She bounced in front of him, laughing at him. “I feel bad for Deadra-nee, having to carry the child of such a monster!” _It'll probably tear apart her pretty body, it's your's after all!_ She sneered at her older brother as she tried her best to make him fail his task and remain in his way.

He sighed, a headache beginning to form already. Of all of his siblings Flampe was easily the one he didn't want to deal with more than necessary. It wasn't that he couldn't handle her or didn't still see her as a precious sibling (even after everything) it was just a pain. Though he wouldn't admit it or let it show, her words still hit a sensitive part of him. Crossing his arms as he glared down at his little sister, he spoke. “I guess I'll send back your shipment then and you can explain to Mama that you didn't think you needed more hives to replenish your honey supply.” He'd be lying if he didn't get some level of satisfaction from seeing her horrified expression arise in his vision.

“Y-You wouldn't!” She hissed, floating up to eye level with him.

He smirked. “I could call it pay back.”

Flampe grit her teeth. “I'd never get voted the favorite sister then! Mama would kill me!” She pouted, her arms crossing as she turned away, being met with only silence from her brother as she snapped her head back. “Come on! Don't you feel any pity for me? I'm the cutest one!”

“Not a shred.” Katakuri responded coldly. “Did you for me?” He knew how to deal with her by now, more teasing then anything, he wouldn't actually follow through on his threat after all.

Flampe growled, biting her lip. “Look, fine! I'm-” _sssooooooooorrrry ok?_ Her tone clear with sarcasm.

“How genuine...” His own sarcasm matching her's. Sensing an incoming call on his transponder snail, he pulled the snail from his pocket, picking it up as the first ring was about to begin.

“Nii-chan! Where are you?” Brulee's voice sounded panicked on the other end, causing his eyes to narrow.

“Brulee, what's wrong? I'm with the winner of least favorite sister.” Flampe throwing a tantrum _“You lying monster! That's not actually a real thing is it!?”_ He sighed.

“Hurry back to Komugi as soon as you can-!” _Deadra's gone into labor!_ His eyes were wide, he'd had a feeling it'd be today just because he'd had a mission from Mama and Mille had been more active the last few days. _“I've already talked to Smoothie, she said she'd cover the rest, she's your next stop anyway, right?_

“Right, she is. Is Dea-?” He responded calmly, a small level of panic in his heart.

“Here. Assure Nii-chan you're ok.” Brulee handed the snail to Deadra as she cautiously took it from the older woman, wincing in slight discomfort as she felt another contraction, careful not to drop the transponder snail. “I'm fine Kata-kun.” Her pained smile reflected back on his transponder snail. “The pain is still mild.”

Katakuri swallowed hard, trying to keep his thoughts in order and maintain a level of calm, not being the type of man to panic. “Why didn't you call?”

“I was on my way to when Brulee-nee-chan saw me in a mirror. I'm sorry.”

“It's fine baby. Just breathe and I'll be there as soon as I can.” The snail blushing as Deadra's cheeks flushed on the other end. “You, Mille, and Brulee be safe.” Deadra and Brulee responding with a “We will!” before hanging up. He'd have to hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I do end up doing some one shots I'll be putting them in with my one shots for "Hello Again" if anyone wants to read them. It will mostly be little ideas that I wanted to do but couldn't find anywhere to put them in. Examples include celebrations such as holidays, extra smut scenes, an alt "bad end" (cause I'm a sadist when it comes to my OC's lol), and maybe a few AU's. Hope everyone's doing ok out there and thank you for the support and sticking with me!


End file.
